Parsha Stories
by Josh Stareye
Summary: Short stories based off of the weekly parsha (explanation inside).
1. Chapter 1: Bereshit - The Forge of music

**AN: for those of you who don't know, a parsha is a segment of the first five books of the Bible (Genesis, Exodus, Leviticus, Numbers and Deuteronomy) that is several chapters long. Jews have a yearly cycle in which they read all the parshas, mostly one each week (sometimes two). These short stories were written by my father, each one based on a different parsha. I plan on posting each one according to that week's parsha, with one or two weeks having two parshas.**

Chapter 1: Bereshit - The Forge of Music

"Yuval! Cease that infernal noise!" Lemech bellowed in the tool-filled smithy.

"My apologies, Father," Yuval responded meekly, "the spirit of music possessed me again."

"Nonsense," retorted Lemech, "are you a man? Or are you an animal that cannot control itself? Your constant banging is driving me mad." he continued angrily. "Besides, it will ruin our tools and is a distraction from our work."

"Yes, sir." Yuval mumbled, looking down as he examined the molding he was setting. They were preparing for the production of cooking pots.

Lemech eagerly returned his attention to the molten copper in his furnace, making sure the color reached a precise reddish hue. Lemech had the broad build and darkened skin of a master blacksmith, and could practically manufacture metal by instinct. Nevertheless, he still needed to inspect the coloring. The specific hue of red signified the ideal moment for pouring the flowing metal into the mold.

Suddenly Lemech heard a tapping sound with an unfamiliar rhythm. As he realized the source of the disturbing noise, his blood began to boil. He could not believe his son would continue banging after receiving such strong admonition.

Through clenched teeth, Lemech turned to Yuval and whispered in a deadly tone: "by the Cursed One - your disruptions are becoming unforgivable!"

Lemech then started to pour the copper from the furnace into the mold, but it was to late; the copper had passed the right color. Lemech's anger became explosive. "Fool of a son!" He roared, "You have cost us good metal and an entire day of work!"

"You are good for nothing!" He continued, his anger overcoming his senses. He menacingly raised the molding with the liquid metal still in it. "You add nothing but distress and troubles!"

Yuval stepped back from his father's threatening moves and grabbed a nearby pan to afford himself some protection.

Lemech tripped and the molding, with its red hot contents, went flying towards Yuval.

Yuval instinctively raised the pan to cover his face from the molten copper. The copper fell on his shoulders and chest, immediately combusting his clothing. However, part of the copper bounced off of Yuval's pan right into Lemech's face.

Primal screams erupted from Lemech's workshop.

Lemech's eyes had not been burned completely, but enough so that he could barely see shadows. It took several weeks before Lemech, now the Blind Blacksmith, would enter his forge again.

Yuval had recovered quickly from his superficial burns and had dedicated himself exclusively to the blacksmithing. There were already rumors going about that Yuval's creations were even better than Lemech's renowned work. It was reported that Yuval had also started producing many more wooden tools and wasn't predominantly focused on metal, as Lemech had been. However, there were also rumors that Yuval was creating tools that no man had ever made before and that apparently served no purpose.

Lemech's youngest son, Tuval-Kayin, became his eyes. Over the course of a few weeks at home they had developed a rapport. With minimal guidance by Tuval-Kayin, Lemech could move around and function again. The big test, however, would come in the smithy.

As Lemech approached the workshop, he already knew something was wrong. Sounds that were not natural to metalworking were emanating from the forge. Not the sound of the roaring furnace, nor that of a hammer on an anvil, nor even the sound of delicate metalwork. It was a sound unlike any Lemech had ever heard, and it was not produced by man.

It had the rhythm of clapping, or even whistling or song, but it was not man-made. It sounded as if it were made by a tool.

Lemech, in hand with Tuval-Kayin, rushed to the smithy.

"Yuval" Lemech asked in a mixture of anger and confusion. "What is that sound?"

"What sound father?" Yuval asked, taken aback by his father's sudden intrusion.

"That sound I just heard."

"Nothing, Father. Just the wind rattling some of the hanging tools."

"Do not play the fool with me, son. I ought to kill you for your insolence."

"You tried that already father," Yuval said quietly, with both fear and resentment in his voice, "and it did not turn out so well for you."

Lemech was about to charge towards the sound of Yuval's voice, but froze mid-stride. After a moment's pause he said: "My intention was never to hurt you," Lemech explained haltingly, "my temper got the best me, and the rest was an unfortunate accident."

Yuval remained silent

"Hmph," Lemech breathed out, breaking the silence. "Let us move on then. Show me what you have been working on."

Yuval placed a new pot in Lemech's hands.

Lemech touched, caressed, and weighed the pot in his thick hands, as a jeweler would examine a diamond.

"Give me one of my old pots." Lemech requested.

Lemech repeated the procedure. After having inspected all of the new items with silent admiration, Lemech inquired: "Is there anything else you have been working on?"

"Like what?" Yuval answered defensively.

"Enough, Yuval! Stop playing games with me. Just show me what you have."

Out of instinctive obedience, Yuval handed him an instrument.

Lemech inspected the instrument with his hands for a long time before speaking. He perceived a wooden frame covered with plated bronze on the edges. Lemech counted with his seeing fingers ten strings drawn across the frame. The combination of wood, metal and string was one he had never dreamed of, let alone understood.

"What is it?"

"I call it a lyre. It plays music."

Lemech started to laugh from surprise. It was a deep rumbling laugh that radiated from his torso.

"No. Truly, Yuval. What does this contraption do?"

"Father, the instrument you are holding, when touched a certain way, makes musical notes that cannot be copied by man. When played in certain sequences it can be quite beautiful"

"Show me."

Yuval took the instrument back and ran his fingers across the strings.

At first he played a soothing melody, followed by a dramatic piece full of anger, love and passion. He ended with a light wistful score that spoke of dreams unfulfilled.

Lemech was dumbstruck. For several moments he did not move at all. The big salty tears streamed down his scarred face. He started crying. He sat his large bulk down on the smithy floor and began to sob uncontrollably.

After a few minutes he composed himself. He raised his towering figure up again, facing Yuval.

"Yuval," he said, with a voice no one had ever heard before

"Yes, Father," replied Yuval in apprehension.

"What you have created is magical. I was a blind and arrogant fool not to appreciate your musical inclination before."

"I am sorry as well father, for being the cause of your physical blindness."

"Do not be. I am finally able to see clearly. My wounds are self-inflicted. But that is enough time spent on remorse. We have work to do."

"Yes, Father. What would you like to do?"

"Why, we have lots of pots and pans, and hammers and hoes, and spears and arrowheads and many more things to make."

Yuval was crestfallen at the verdict. He died a small death, but walked back to the furnace with resignation.

But Lemech continued: "And I would also like you to show me how you make those clever musical instruments of yours"

 **Biblical Sources:**

 **Genesis 4:17-21**

"And Cain knew his wife, and she conceived and bore Enoch. He (Cain) became a city-builder, and named the city after his son Enoch. To Enoch was born Irad, and Irad begot Mehuyael, and Mehuyael begot Methushael, and Methushael begot Lemech.

Lemech took to himself two wives: The name of one was Adah, and the name of the second was Zillah. And Adah bore Yaval; he was the founder of those who dwell in tents and breed cattle. The name of his brother was **Yuval; he was the founder of all who handle the harp and flute."**


	2. Chapter 2: Noah - Tower of Egotism

Chapter 2: Noah - Tower of Egotism

Nimrod jumped the steps of The Tower three at a time with powerful, energetic strides. He stood at the top of The Tower just as the first rays of sunrise shone on it. The entire populace for miles around saw his large, muscular frame capping the monstrously imposing structure. He ushered in the new day and formalized his status as King and God.

Nimrod's priests offered conventional sacrifices and libations. The smell of burning animal fat and incense filled the air. He strode to a room below the top of the Tower where he consumed a sumptuous breakfast of bread, beef, eggs and vegetables with a savage appetite. He ate in front of his lieutenants and servants, all awaiting his slightest fancy. Satiated, content and surveying his empire, Nimrod allowed his lieutenants to report on activity and issues of the day. Nimrod gestured towards a tall thin man standing at the front of his lieutenants, Mebtah.

"Your Majesty," Mebtah, his Chief Lieutenant, bowed deeply, "all the workgroups are falling behind on the scheduled milestones. I have personally investigated each group and witnessed that their productivity has indeed deteriorated. My concern is that their efforts will decline further. We may not complete the full structure of the Tower before the autumn rains."

"This is highly disturbing," Nimrod stated menacingly. "What do you propose?"

"My conclusion, your Majesty," Mebtah continued unperturbed, "is that we permit the requested weekly day of rest. Let me provide an example. This brick," Mebtah held out in his thin right hand a solid and attractive looking brick, "was produced early in our construction. I took the liberty of keeping it as a model for future construction. However, this brick," and now Mebtah held out his equally thin left hand, demonstrating an ugly, ill shaped and frail looking piece, "this brick was produced yesterday."

"I see. And how will a day of rest solve this problem? I would think that it would delay us further," the king asked, the frown on his ruddy face growing.

"Yes, your Majesty," Mebtah replied, "a day of rest does seem at first to go against reason. However, I believe that the main cause for the poor effort is that we are pushing the workers too hard. If they have a chance to recuperate on a consistent basis, I am certain we shall see an improvement in productivity."

"What will happen if you are wrong, Mebtah?"

"I am not. But even if I were, we would at most lose a day of work, your Majesty."

"And what solutions could we try then?"

"We would need some way to work them harder, motivate them further."

Nimrod sat pensively for a few minutes, looking at Mebtah, looking at the distance and looking at the workers doing their tasks throughout the Tower and on the ground below.

He stood up suddenly, like an animal about to pounce on his prey.

"Mebtah, I cannot take the chance that you are wrong."

"I understand, your Majesty."

"We must complete the Tower before the rains."

"I agree completely."

"To show softness at this critical time would have a negative effect on morale."

"Um, perhaps, your Majesty."

"Mebtah, you have been a loyal and dedicated Lieutenant." Nimrod stated with an ironic grimace on his face.

"Yes, your Majesty." Mebtah was suddenly confused, not following his lieges' thinking as he usually did.

"You would give your life at my command without hesitation?" Nimrod asked, his grin getting broader.

"Why, of course, your Majesty." Mebtah replied slowly, feeling as if a trap had been sprung on him, but still not seeing its contours.

"Then you will understand what I am about to do."

And without further delay, Nimrod vigorously grabbed the tall but thin Mebtah. Nimrod held onto the belt by Mebtah's waist and the garment by his shoulder, and hoisted Mebtah over his head. To Nimrod, Mebtah was as light as a puppet in a child's hands. Nimrod then climbed with Mebtah to the top of the Tower. Mebtah, his eyes wide and confused, held on tightly to the bricks in either hand, almost in a death-grip.

At the top of the Tower, with Mebtah over his head, Nimrod called out in a booming voice.

"My people!"

"My people!"

"Heed the words of your ruler!"

"The man I hold in my hands is Mebtah, my loyal Chief Lieutenant."

"He feels that we cannot complete our Tower in time."

"He is wrong, and his lack of faith is offensive to the Gods."

"This is what happens to those that do not work hard, or do not obey the Gods,"

Nimrod, with great flourish and drama, proceeded to throw Mebtah from the roof of the Tower. The eyes of every single worker were on Mebtah's body. The descent seemed to take forever, yet the resounding, sickening thud occurred all to quickly

Within moments, the workers started scurrying like ants and returned to their tasks with renewed vigor and energy.

Nimrod nonchalantly turned to two of his other lieutenants and said:

"Make sure to bring up Mebtah's two bricks for me."

They raced down, each eager to get the bricks first.

*

 **Biblical Sources:** **Genesis 10:8-10**

8\. And Cush begot Nimrod; he began to be a mighty one in the earth. 9. He was a mighty hunter before the Lord; wherefor it is said: 'Like Nimrod a mighty hunter before the Lord.' 10. And the beginning of his kingdom was Babel, and Erech, and Accad, and Calneh, in the land of Shinar.

 **Secondary Sources:**

 **Babylonian Talmud, Tractate Chulin 89a**

"God gave renown to Nimrod, nevertheless, he said, ' _Come, let us build us a city, and a tower, with its top in heaven…'_ (Genesis 11:4)"


	3. Chapter 3: Lech Lecha - Oath-Brothers

Chapter 3: Lech Lecha - Oath-Brothers

"I shall not go with Abram on this crazed campaign," Eshkol stomped his long but lithe feet on the intricately tiled floor of Mamre's home, "it is suicide!"

"How can you even think to abandon us, Eshkol?" Mamre responded from deep within his barrel chest. "You would sunder our sacred covenant with Abram, out of cowardice?"

Aner, the eldest of the three, who had been watching the debate with growing concern, stood up to intercept Eshkol before he got within striking distance of Mamre.

"Now, Now, Mamre," Aner asserted in soothing tones, as he grabbed on to Eshkol, "there is no need to speak so disparagingly of our brother."

"Mamre, we have fought side by side with Abram on previous skirmishes and small raids," Eshkol said more tersely, standing a bit taller, "where I was very much in danger and threatened personally. But what Abram proposes now is nothing less than suicide. To attack Amrafel's legions, after they successfully destroyed the combined armies of Sodom and Gemorah, is simply insane. We are speaking of pitting our workers and slaves against Amrafel's professional soldiers."

"Do not try to frighten me," Mamre answered angirly, "I am loyal to the death to Abram, and more importantly to the God of Abram, who visibly protects Abram like a favored child. Abram must rescue his nephew from Amrafel, and we, his oath-brothers, must go with him. The God who protects and blesses Abram will continue to protect us as well."

"I too believe in his God," Eshkol explained. "However, against such a formidable foe, we might as well take our own lives here at home - we would save ourselves the journey, and Abram's God the hassle."

Aner cleared his throat, getting both Mamre and Eskol's attention. "I too am fearful of such a momentous undertaking. However, we cannot forsake our brother Abram."

"By placing us in such an impossible position," Eshkol retorted, "Abram is the one who is forsaking us. I shall not throw away my life against all reason."

"First," Mamre stuck out a beefy finger, his voice getting louder again, "Abram has not called us to help him. Second, Abram, our great brother, would not think any less of any of us for not joining him. Third, and most importantly - you are lacking in faith. Faith! If you do not have the faith that the God of Abram, the One and Only God, as Abram has taught us; that the Creator and Ruler of the Earth, can perform miracles beyond our imagination - then perhaps you are better off staying home. Though I think it would break my heart and perhaps our friendship." Mamre the sat down heavily, looking away from his guests.

Eshkol stood speechless. His mouth hung open at Mamre's statements. He too sat down morosely. After a few silent moments he uncomfortably explained:

"It may be true that my fear is greater than my faith. However, I cannot live with my friendship being questioned. I just require some more tangible hope - something concrete that will let reason rule over trepidation."

Eshkol's confession was greeted with an awkward silence.

"Then let me suggest a thought you just inspired," Aner broke the quiet, "that encourages me and may give you the concrete loadstone you require. Amrafel has just re-conquered and ransacked the entire plain of our very wealthy neighbors of Sodom and Gemorah. If by some miracle the God of Abram were to place Amrafel in our hands, the spoils of this war would be beyond anything we have ever seen."

"That is indeed a more tangible goal," Eshkol stated more excitedly, "though equally suicidal."

"The spoils would be ours by convention," Mamre added, "and they would indeed be monumental. Though that is not what ultimately draws me, and I am sure it holds little allure for Abram."

"But it is agreed then," the elder Aner looked meaningfully at thin Eshkol, "we are in this together, with the explicit understanding that we get our fair share of the spoils."

Eskol looked pensively at Aner and then at the brooding Mamre. He was in mortal fear of attacking Amrafel's legions. The image of facing Amrafel's army made his legs wobble and his stomach churn. But he could not face the possibility of being branded a coward. Such a mark would ruin him. And the thought of disappointing Mamre, and even worse, the holy Abram, was more than he could bear. How could he abandon his friends, his oath-brothers? They had always been there for him, especially Abram. Abram was so kind, gentle and wise, yet so strong, firm and courageous. He knew in his heart he would follow Abram to the ends of the earth.

Old Aner was right. The idea of the spoils was a good distraction and lessened the dread. And Mamre was right too. The God of Abram had performed miracles for Abram against all odds. He was indeed powerfull.

"I am with you." Eshkol declared emotionally. "I was wrong to even sow doubt in our friendship."

Mamre leapt up with a tear in his eye. "My dear Eshkol," Mamre almost cried as he grabbed Eshkol's forearm, "I am sorry I even questioned your friendship. This will be a grand adventure."

At that very moment, as if by divine inspiration, Abram walked in to Mamre's house.

Aner was the first to greet him and quickly pulled Abram into the embrace of Eshkol and Mamre.

"All hail Abram!" Aner exclaimed, "Prince of God!"

"All hail Abram! Prince of God!" Eshkol and Mamre responded.

"We are with you in all your troubles. Be strong and of good courage!" Aner sang.

"We are with you in all your troubles." Eshkol and Mamre rejoined in unison.

"Be strong and of good courage!"

*

 **Biblical Sources** **Genesis Chapter 14**

1\. And it came to pass in the days of Amrafel king of Shinar, Arioch king of Ellasar, Chedorlaomer king of Elam, and Tidal king of Goiim, 2. that they made war with Bera king of Sodom, and of Golim, 2, that they made war with Bera king of Sodom, and with Birsha king of Gomorrah, Shinab king of Admah, and Shemeber king of Zeboiim, and the king of Bela--the same is Zoar. 3. All these came as allies unto the vale of Siddim--the same is the Salt Sea. 4. Twelve years they served Chedorlaomer, and in the thirteenth year they rebelled. 5. And in the fourteenth year came Chedorlaomer and the kings that were with him, and smote the Rephaim in Ashteroth-karnaim, and the Zuzim in Ham, and the Emim in Shaveh-kiriathaim, 6. and the Horites in their mount Seir, unto El-paran, which is by the wilderness. 7. And they turned back, and came to En-mishpat--the same is Kadesh--and smote all the country of the Amalekites, and also the Amorites, that dwelt in Hazazon-tamar. 8. And there went out the king of Sodom, and the king of Gemorah, and the king of Admah, and the king of Zeboiim, and the king of Bela--the same is Zoar; and they set the battle in array against them in the vale of Siddim; 9. Against Chedorlaomer king of Elam, and Tidal king of Goiim, and Amrafel king of Shinar, and Arioch king of Ellasar, four kings against the five. 10. Now the vale of Siddim was full of slime pits; and the kings of Sodom and Gemorah fled, and they fell there, and they that remained fled to the mountain. 11. And they took all the goods of Sodom and Gemorah, and all their victuals, and went their way. 12. And they took Lot, Abram's brother's son, who dwelt in Sodom, and his goods, and departed. 13. And there came one that had escaped, and told Abram the Hebrew--now he dwelt by the terebinths of Mamre the Amorite brother of Eshkol, and brother of Aner; and these were confederate with Abram. 14. And when Abram heard that his brother was taken captive he led forth his trained men, born in his house three hundred and eighteen, and pursued as far as Dan. 15. And he divided himself against them by night, he and his servants, and smote them, and pursued them unto Hobah, which is on the left hand of Damascus. 16. And he brought back all the goods, and also brought back his brother Lot and his goods, and the women also, and the people. 17. And the king of Sodom went out to meet him, after his return from the slaughter of Chedorlaomer and the kings that were with him, at the vale of Shaveh--the same is the King's Vale. 18. And Malchizedek king of Salem brought forth bread and wine; and he was priest of God the Most High. 19. And he blessed him, and said: 'Blessed be Abram of God Most High, Maker of heaven and earth; 20. And blessed be God the Most High, who hath delivered your enemies into thy hand.' And he gave him a tenth of all. 21. And the king of Sodom said unto Abram: 'Give me the persons, and take the goods to thyself.' 22. And Abram said to the king of Sodom: 'I have lifted up my hand unto the Lord, God Most High, Maker of heaven and earth, 23. That I will not take a thread nor a shoe-latchet nor aught that is yours, lest thou should say: I have made Abram rich; 24. Save only that which the young men have eaten, and the portion of the men which went with me, Aner, Eshkol, and Mamre, let them take their portion.'

 **Secondary Sources:** **Bereshit Rabbah 42:8**

At the time that the Holy One, Blessed be He, commanded Abraham to circumcise himself, he went and asked advice from his three friends…

Eshkol cautioned him, "Why would you allow your enemies to destroy you, (mitigated by circumcision, you will be unable to prevent their attack)?" The Holy One, Blessed be He, responded: "By your life, I will not present myself to Abraham in the dwelling place of Eshkol…"

Aner warned him, "You are a hundred years old at present, and you are going to afflict yourself with pain?"

Mamre opined to him, "Your Lord Who protected you in the fiery furnace, in the conflict with the kings, and in times of scarcity - will you not abide by Him when He commands you to circumcise yourself?" The Holy One, Blessed be He, said to Mamre, "You encouraged him you circumcise himself - by your life, I will present myself to him only in your dwelling place." _'And the LORD appeared unto him by the terebinths of Mamre'_ (Genesis 18:1)


	4. Chapter 4: Vayera - Escape from Sodom

Chapter 4: Vayera - Escape from Sodom

"Get your hand off of me!" Edis shrieked at Archangel Michael.

Michael did not pay any attention to Edis. With an inhuman single-mindedness Michael took the hand of Lot and his wife Edis and proceeded to walk them briskly out of the city of Sodom, under the darkly overcast sky.

Archangel Gabriel was doing the same with Lot's youngest daughters. Madis, the older of the two was on his right and Atis, the youngest, on his left. Each girl was firmly in hand, unable to escape the iron grasp and unable to do anything but keep pace with the rapidly moving angel.

Lot's two older daughters, standing beside their husbands looked on in disbelief as the strange procession quickly moved away from them, from the courtyard of Lot's house.

"Where are you going?" Shutis, the oldest called out.

"We are leaving. Now." Lot called back hastily, "Sodom will be destroyed any minute."

"I just need to gather a few more things and I will catch up with you." Shutis promised, while her husband could be heard still giggling in incomprehension.

"No!" Lot demanded, "There is no time. Come with us right now or you will be lost!"

"Remember to bring my jeweled hairpin!" Edis offered hopefully.

Shutis quickly ran back into the house and was out of earshot.

"We are going to destroy the entire plain." Gabriel explained in a neutral tone, keeping up the fast pace.

"Please. Please wait for the rest of my family." Lot pleaded.

"It is too late." Gabriel said with a firm finality. "They are more interested in their material possessions than in their lives."

"What are you talking about?" Edis asked angrily. "They are coming right along. And the things they are bringing are important."

"You do not understand, woman. The sins of these cities are so great that God could not wait any longer to destroy them. And destroy them we shall. Utterly. Nothing shall remain of what you knew as Sodom. If it were not for the merit of your uncle Abraham, you too would now die in the city."

And then they were outside the gates of the city.

Michael and Gabriel simultaneously released their captives.

Gabriel raised his hands to the sky. The dark clouds poured fiery stones and acidic rain. Lot and his family heard a crescendo of screams from inside the city. An acrid smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Michael spoke with a booming voice that resonated to the heavens.

"Flee for your life! Do not look behind you or stop anywhere in all the plain; flee to the mountain lest you be swept away."

Michael raised his hand and a beam of light erupted from his fingertips. The light reached the side of the mountain. Rock and earth exploded sending fragments in all directions. The mountain was shrouded by a cloud of debris. After moments, the dust settled. To their complete astonishment Lot and his family saw the contours of a road. The road was the straightest and smoothest road they have ever seen. It led straight up the mountain. To Abraham.

Lot loved his uncle, but could never return to him again. In his uncles' shadow he would always be lesser. The sinner. The bad one. Repugnant. Worthless. He would die before he returned to Abraham. No. He needed to escape elsewhere. Now.

Lot fell to his knees and begged. "Please, no! My Lord – See, now, Your servant has found grace in Your eyes and Your kindness was great which You did with me to save my life; but I cannot escape to the mountain lest the evil attach itself to me and I die. Behold, please, this city is near enough to escape there," Lot pointed further up the plain, "and it is small." Lot's voice started to break. "I shall flee there. Is it not small? – and I will live."

Michael stood pensively for a moment and then replied:

"Behold, I have granted you consideration even regarding this, that I not overturn the city about which you have spoken. Hurry, flee there, for I cannot do a thing until you arrive there."

Michael raised his hand towards the city that would be called Zoar. Light radiated from his hand and tore through the rolling fields of grass and pasture. On the uphill slope to Zoar, Michael had again created a road.

Michael then vanished into thin air, while Gabriel continued to rain down fire and brimstone on Sodom.

The heat behind them increased. Lot grabbed his daughters and yelled to Edis: "Edis. Let us go. Let us save at least these two children."

The family walked briskly but mechanically up the hill, through a thickening fog of ash. They were in shock, not understanding what was occurring.

The girls were the first to start crying. They slowed down.

Lot continued to pull them by the hand. "Madis. Atis. Let us go. We must keep on moving. And whatever you do – do not look back."

The wails from Sodom were reaching a fevered pitch. The scent of fire and burned flesh was overwhelming. Then the screams quieted down. Finally it was silent. Ominously quiet.

Edis had been crying quietly, tears flowing down her soot-covered face, slowing repeating: "My babies. My poor babies."

She looked at Lot, walking in front of her with the two girls. Her anguish turned to confusion and then to anger.

She lunged for Lot knocking him to the ground. She punched him on the back with her fists.

"It is all your fault!" Edis sobbed hysterically. "My babies are dead! My jewels gone! Why did you have to invite those beings in! You are always trying to be better than everyone else. Superior! You and your morality! You are a filthy lustful leech just like everyone else! But look at what you have done! Look at what you have done!"

Madis and Atis quickly grabbed their mother from either side and gently lifted her off of Lot. Lot got back on his feet and looked at Edis tenderly.

"I am sorry Edis, but it is not my fault. The Sodomites were so immoral that it was inevitable that they would be punished. I did would I could, but it was not enough. The chiefs of Sodom sneered and threatened me when I raised even a hint of kindness." Lot bowed his head. "I am sorry for our children. They too would not listen. We tried."

"Sorry!? Tried!?" Edis asked, mad with grief. "You sniveling excuse of a man. I will go back and find them."

"Edis." Lot said very firmly, clasping her arm. "We cannot go back. We cannot even look back or we will surely die."

Instinctively, Madis and Atis positioned themselves behind their mother, to prevent her from going backwards and to block her view if she turned.

Edis abruptly ripped her arm out of Lot's grip. "How dare you tell me what to do? My wealth is destroyed. My babies are laying, maybe dead back home, or they might be following us right now, and you are too cowardly to save them, to even turn around and see? I will go myself if I have to."

"Mother! No!" Madis grabbed her mother from behind. "Did you not hear the angel? Everyone is dead. I can feel the heat getting closer. If we do not continue, if we even look back, we will die. We will!"

"How can I go on?" Edis was sobbing uncontrollably. "My babies are dead. My husband is no husband. Where will we go? What about my house? My jewelry? My friends? I must return."

Edis started to slip out of Madis' embrace. Atis saw the movement and she tried to grab her mother and block her view. But Edis was quicker. She turned around now embraced on either side by her loving daughters and took a full frontal look at the destruction of Sodom.

She could not believe her eyes. The lush fields. The strong walls. The rich houses. The colorful courtyards. They were completely destroyed. The entire plain was blackened and distorted. Thick black smoke covered the entire sky. The only color in the world was the red of angry flames consuming the dead remains of a once proud civilization.

Then she understood. She understood that Sodom was completely evil. She understood that she was an active participant and she knew that she too deserved to die.

Salty tears poured freely down her face, pooling around her feet.

The tingling started in her toes. They became numb. The feeling spread quickly up her legs. Edis gasped in shock and looked down at her legs. Madis and Atis jumped backed and stared in disbelief at what seemed like salt replacing her skin. Edis could taste the salt in her mouth as the metamorphosis worked its way up her torso. Edis' feeling of horror was mirrored on the faces of her daughters.

"MOTHER!" they cried in unison, grabbing her again, as if by embracing her they could stop the process.

Edis had time for only three words before the transformation was complete.

"I am sorry." she whispered with her last tears.

And then she was a pillar of salt.

Sources: compiled, organized and translated in "Encyclopedia of Biblical Personalities" of Yishai Chasidah (i.e. "Ishai HaTanach"), Shaar Press 1994

" _Lot's wife was called Edis."_ Pirkei d'Rabbi Eliezer 25

" _She was a native of Sodom."_ Targum Yonatan, Bereshit 19:26

" _He had four daughters: two betrothed and two married_." Bereshit Rabbah 50:9

" _The angel Gabriel went to overturn Sodom, and Michael to save Lot_." Bava Metzia 86b

" _ **The angels urged Lot on"**_ _(Genesis 19:15). An angel leveled the road before them to expedite Lot's flight."_ Bereshit Rabbah 50:10

" _ **I cannot escape to the mountain."**_ _(Genesis 19:19) While I was in Sodom, the Holy One, Blessed is He, saw my deeds and the deeds of my town and I was righteous in comparison. If I now go to Abraham, whose good deeds are more numerous than mine, I will be unable to withstand his burning coal [i.e., I will be considered wicked in comparison and will be punished]"_ Yalkut Shimoni, Vayeira 84

" _The compassion of Edis, Lot's wife, welled up for her married daughters in Sodom, and she looked back to see if they were following her."_ Midrash Hagadol, Bereshit 19:26

" _She went to the neighbors under the pretext of borrowing salt and said, "We ourselves do not need salt; guests have come to us." In this way the people of Sodom knew about the angels. Therefore, she was turned into salt."_ Bereshit Rabbah 51:5


	5. Chapter 5: Chayei Sarah - Reconciliation

Chapter 5: Chayei Sarah - Reconciliation

Though Ishmael was thirteen years Isaac's senior, he still looked more muscular, more vigorous than the scholarly-looking half-brother. Ishmael's decades as a marauder had done nothing to lessen his vitality. The enormous assembly opened a path for Ishmael as he strode confidently, making his way to meet Isaac at the entrance to the Machpela cave, nestled in the Hebron hills.

Isaac had thought about this meeting for some time. He would show the traditional honor to his estranged, exiled older brother.

Ishmael stopped within two paces of Isaac with an unreadable expression on his face. The assembly seemed to be holding its breath, waiting to see how this reunion of the sons of Abraham would unfold.

Isaac outstretched his arms to Ishmael, giving him a light embrace and perfunctory kisses on either cheek. Ishmael reciprocated instinctively, but still held himself tightly.

"Brother," Isaac said formally, bowing his head lightly.

"Brother." Ishmael mirrored the motion.

"It is a great honor to our father that you came to participate in his burial ceremony," Isaac announced.

"Isaac, it is you who honor me, by allowing me to participate."

"How could it be any other way? You are his Eldest. Please lead us into the cave to commence the ceremony." Isaac beckoned to the narrow cave opening.

"No Isaac. You should enter first."

"Father would have wanted me to honor you and let you start the proceedings."

"You honor me by having waited for me and allowing me to participate at all. I am not even deserving of this honor. I have been a disgrace and a blemish to our Father's name. You are his true heir. The world knows this." Ishmael looked Isaac in the eye and then lowered his head.

Isaac reached out to hold Ishmael by the shoulder. "It is true that Father might have been disappointed with your lifestyle, but do not doubt that he ever loved you any less."

Ishmael looked up, his voice heavy with emotion. "That is what is perhaps most painful. He loved me, yet he still exiled me."

"You left him no choice. You threatened to ruin his mission and everything he stood for."

"Now I know. I was too headstrong. I did not understand what he kept telling me. He kept giving me second-chances. I presumed there was no line I could not cross."

"I think that if it had been solely up to Father, he never would have banished you. God gave him a direct command."

"Yes. Father probably should have been firmer with me at an earlier stage, before he had to take such drastic measures. I almost died in the desert."

"God has been with you, in His own way. I do not believe He ever abandoned you, even in the depths of your trouble."

"God has indeed been with me, and He has given me great wealth, children and success in all my undertakings. However, I was not always with God."

"Come then my brother." Isaac tried maneuvering Ishmael towards the entrance. "Lead us into the cave. I can see clearly see you have repented from your ways. God loves the penitent and it would give Father great pleasure for you to initiate the ceremony."

"No." Ishmael said with quiet finality, not budging from his place. "Of this I am adamant and have given much thought. You have been and always will be Father's true heir, son of his beloved soul-mate Sarah. Whatever claim I might have had as Firstborn, I renounced by turning my back on Father's teachings and ways. While I deeply regret what I have done with my life, and will try to make amends with what remains of it, some things cannot be changed. Some wrongs cannot be righted. The blemishes may never completely heal. You are the true and only heir. Father's faith and mission will run true in your bloodline."

"Are you certain that you wish to relinquish this honor?" Isaac asked tenderly.

"Yes, my brother. Besides, it is disrespectful to both our Father and the assembled multitude for us to debate further."

Isaac squeezed Ishmael's shoulder, and then suddenly embraced him in a strong and long embrace. Tears flowed down both their eyes.

Without another word, Isaac turned around and led the way to the narrow cave entrance, followed closely by Ishmael.

For the first time in their relationship, Isaac felt that his back was not in danger from his brother. In fact, he felt safer.

* * * * * *

 **Biblical Sources:**

 **Genesis Chapter 25:**

8\. And Abraham expired, and died in a good old age, an old man, and full of years; and was gathered to his people. 9. And Isaac and Ishmael his sons buried him in the cave of Machpelah, in the field of Ephron the son of Zohar the Hittite, which is before Mamre; 10. the field which Abraham purchased of the children of Heth; there was Abraham buried, and Sarah his wife.

Secondary Sources: (from Eshai HaTanach)

Since his father Abraham doted on him and did not rebuke him, Ishmael embarked on an evil course, so that eventually Abraham came to hate him and banished him from his house empty-handed. Shemot Rabbah 1:1

After his father had banished him, he sat at the crossroads and robbed people. Shemot Rabbah 1:1

His mother sent to her father's house and took for him a wife by the name of Fatimah. Three years later Abraham again went to see his son. He arrived at midday and found Ishmael's wife at home. "Give me a little bread and a little water, for my soul is weary from the road," he asked. She took it out and gave it to him. Abraham stood and prayed before the Holy One, Blessed is He, and Ishmael's house became filled with all good things. When Ishmael came, his wife told him about it, and Ishmael knew that his father still loved him. Pirkei d'Rabbi Eliezer 30

"These are the years of Ishmael's life" (Genesis 25:17). Why did Scripture trace the years of a wicked person here? Because he came all the way from the middle of the desert to perform an act of kindness – burial of his father. Bereshit Rabbah 62:5

His sons Isaac and Ishmael buried him (Genesis 25:9). Here Ishmael the son of the maidservant showed honor to Isaac the son of the lady, by giving him precedence. Bereshit Rabbah 62:3

Since the older Ishmael gave precedence to his younger brother Isaac, we infer that he repented. Tractate Bava Batra 16b


	6. Chapter 6: Toldot - Rebecca's Crisis

Chapter 6: Toldot - Rebecca's Crisis

The words of the prophecy rang in Rebecca's head. Since before the birth of the twins she held those mysterious words in her heart. They had done nothing to console her pain, only fueling her confusion and apprehension. She looked towards the entrance to blind Isaac's tent anxiously, the words reverberating in her mind:

" _Two peoples are in your womb;_

 _two nations from your insides shall be separated;_

 _one nation shall strengthen over the other nation,_

 _and the Elder shall serve the Younger."_

Rebecca could not bear the tension much longer. Esau, her eldest, was approaching blind Isaac's tent, but after what seemed like an eternity, Jacob, young, sweet Jacob, had not yet exited.

She sat discretely and quietly outside Isaac's tent. Esau brusquely opened the flap of the tent and strode in, but still there was no Jacob. Rebecca held her breath for the imminent explosion. She knew Esau's temper. Esau would immediately understand Jacob's impersonating him, and the charade would be over. The blessings might indeed turn to a curse as Jacob feared, perhaps even violently so.

Then from within the fold of the tent Jacob silently stepped out unnoticed and left the area.

 _Thank You, God_. Rebecca thought to herself with great relief. _Jacob received the blessing that Isaac intended for Esau, undiscovered._

Esau's growing agitation was heard clearly from outside. The confusion emanating from the tent was palpable. And then she heard a blood-curling scream.

"Nooooooo!" Esau moaned.

 _What have I done?_ Rebecca asked herself.

She could not believe her ears. Her strong, forceful son, Esau, started crying. A bitter, deep cry that cut her to the bone. "Have you but one blessing, Father?" Esau pleaded, "Bless me too. Father!"

 _I am sorry my son._ Rebecca told herself. _I had no choice. The prophecy must be fulfilled. You are truly not worthy to succeed Isaac. "The Elder shall serve the Younger."_

Isaac bestowed some makeshift blessing on Esau. Esau left his father's tent in a furry, with murder on his mind. The blood drained from Rebecca's face when she caught a glimpse of his eyes.

 _He will kill my Jacob. I must warn him. I must get Jacob away from here._

There were a few minutes of silence in the tent, as Isaac composed himself.

"Rebecca, my wife." Isaac called out. "I know you can hear me. Please come in."

Rebecca gracefully entered the tent and knelt on one knee beside her sightless husband.

"Yes, my husband."

"Please sit, my dearest."

"Thank you, Isaac."

"Rebecca, I know you orchestrated this deception. Why did you not discuss with me?" Isaac asked in a pained voice.

Rebecca was prepared for this moment. _I must break the news to him gently. Isaac loves Esau so. He is blind to Esau's evil, to his anger and fury. I myself do not know where it comes from._

"Would you have listened to my words?"

"You are wise and kind-hearted. Your words are always of great value."

 _That is his polite way of saying no. I was right to deceive him. I must tread carefully. I must protect Jacob so he will fulfill the birthright. "The Elder shall serve the Younger."_

"Esau is not the innocent that you imagine. He is not worthy of continuing your traditions."

"He is the Elder. He is a man of the world. It requires a certain roughness. A capacity for leadership. Esau possesses these attributes. Even more than I do. And more than Jacob."

 _He does not see. He does not understand. He is justifying his blind love for Esau. He should understand by now._

"Nonetheless, my darling. He can be cruel, even wicked." Rebecca retorted. "This is not our way. It is not your way. It is not what your father Abraham would have wanted."

"So now my love, you are the interpreter of my father's traditions?" Isaac asked with some incredulity.

 _I must try a different angle. I must bring some proof and move him to action. He will not be persuaded with unverified accusations._

"Look at Esau's wives. They are idol worshipers! I am disgusted with my life on account of these daughters of Heth." Rebecca stated vehemently. "If Jacob takes a wife of the daughters of Heth like these, of the daughters of the land, why should I live?"

Isaac was taken aback by Rebecca's ferocity. For the third time in one day, he found himself confused and disoriented, surprised by each encounter, yet feeling greater revelation at each. He did not respond, but leaned forward, looking at nothing, pensively.

Isaac could perceive God's hand heavily involved in the day's events. Isaac had always presumed that Esau was the correct choice, yet God had clearly intervened. Jacob had shown great courage and skill in impersonating Esau.

And the blessing held. Isaac had felt the Divine Presence endorse the blessing. Jacob is truly blessed now. There must be some validity to the claimed sale of Esau's birthright to Jacob. The more Isaac thought about it, the more he realized that Rebecca was right. As much as it pained him, he realized Esau was not the one – it would be Jacob. The Elder shall serve the Younger.

Rebecca looked at Isaac's flowing features. His face seemed to contort with the emotions of his thoughts. _Have I pushed him too hard? How do we get past this?_

Esau was too rough, Isaac thought. Esau however showed such tremendous respect to Isaac that it was a pleasure to have him around. The strong, confident, fearless son had been Isaac's hope for the future. But it was not to be. God had indicated as much.

Isaac held out his right hand to Rebecca. Instinctively Rebecca placed her hand in his. Isaac covered her hand with his left hand and gently caressed it.

"Love of my life," Isaac said softly, "why has it come to this? Why must you manipulate and scheme behind my back? Is there no trust between us? Is there no trust left in this family? In the descendants of Abraham?"

Small tears started to roll down Rebecca's face.

 _Oh Isaac. I love you so much! How do I explain my deception? How do I tell you about the secret prophecy I have carried for so long? How do I show you what you refuse to see?_

"Despite our instructions and efforts, Esau has taken an evil path." Rebecca said softly. "It breaks my heart to see it. But we must remember our mission. We cannot forsake the God of your father and the kindness and goodness that he directs. Jacob is the one that will follow your path. The blessings you have now bestowed confirm that. Now we need to ensure he marries properly to have the next generation to transmit to."

"You have not answered my question." Isaac said as he tenderly wiped the tears he could not see from Rebecca's cheek. "Do you think I am so blind that I do not know my own children?"

 _Stubborn. Stubborn. He is focusing on the charade and not on what we need to do next. He has been deeply offended by the deception._

"I am sorry." Rebecca answered. "I did not see another way. Esau has always been your favorite. I did not believe you would change your mind just on my saying so. I could not take a chance that the wrong child would receive your blessing."

"What about trust? How can there be love, how can there be marriage or a relationship without trust?" And now it was Isaac who shed tears.

 _He is in so much pain. Please God, help me! I do not know what to say anymore._

Isaac and Rebecca sat quietly, holding each other's hands.

"It is God's will." Isaac announced. "Perhaps my blindness is not only physical. This issue of the children has divided us for some time. We should never have chosen favorites."

 _Yes. Now you begin to understand._

"I showed too much affection and understanding towards Esau." Isaac continued. "The acts of the fathers are a sign for the sons. It seems I have repeated the mistake of another."

 _Just as Abraham accepted and justified Yishmael's behavior, you have turned a blind eye to Esau's._

"Isaac, we have both made mistakes," Rebecca explained her hand still in his, "let us learn from them but not harp on them. Please do not doubt my commitment and dedication and love of you. I will do whatever is necessary to fulfill your life's work. Even if it means deceiving you or hiding things from you."

Isaac faced her with his sightless eyes. "It must have been very difficult for you. You were very strong and brave to engineer and accomplish the ruse."

 _Thank You, God. He understands!_

Isaac and Rebecca embraced and held each on to each other silently. A chasm of many years had finally been bridged.

"Let us call for Jacob." Isaac stated. "I will reconfirm blessings to him knowing his full identity. I will direct him to find wives from your family and not from the daughters of the land."

 _Thank You, God! Thank You, Thank You. Thank You. My mission is set and my love has returned to me._

Sources:

"His eyesight dimmed" Genesis 27:1. By justifying the behavior of the wicked Esau, he caused his eyes to become dim, for 'a bribe blinds the eyes of the wise' Exodus 23:8 (and Isaac is viewed as having taken a bribe from Esau). Bereshit Rabbah 65:5

Rebecca escorted Jacob as far as Isaac's door and said, "I have done all that I can for you. Henceforth your Creator will stand by you." Bereshit Rabbah 65:17

Isaac's initial blessing (to disguised Jacob):

"And may God give you of the dew of the heavens and of the fatness of the earth, and abundant grain and wine. Peoples will serve you, and regimes will prostrate themselves to you; be a lord to your kinsmen, and your mother's sons will prostrate themselves to you; cursed be they who curse you, and blessed be they who bless you."

Genesis 27:28-29

"Jacob had scarcely left." Genesis 27:30. The doors folded back. Jacob stood behind the door until Esau entered; then he left. Bereshit Rabbah 66:5

Rebecca tells Jacob: "It will be incumbent upon me to enter and tell your father, 'Jacob is righteous and Esau is wicked' " Bereshit Rabbah 65:14; Eitz Yosef

Isaac's reaction to Esau's entry:

"Then Isaac trembled in very great perplexity, and said, "Who – where – is the one who hunted game, brought it to me, and I partook of all when you had not yet come, and I blessed him? Indeed, he shall remain blessed!"

When Esau heard his father's words, he cried out an exceedingly great and bitter cry, and said to his father, "Bless me too, Father!"

But he said, "Your brother came with cleverness and took your blessing."

Genesis 27:33-35

When Isaac sought to bless Esau, he did not know that Esau had embarked on a career of wickedness. When Esau's deeds were revealed to him, Isaac trembled in fear of the Day of Judgment. Pesikta d'Rav Kahana 32:68

"Isaac was seized with terror" Genesis 27:33. Greater than his terror on the altar. He said, "Who is it that became a middleman between the Holy One, Blessed is He, and me so that Jacob would take the blessings?" He said this about Rebecca. Bereshit Rabbah 67:2

God revealed to Isaac after the fact that the blessing was meant for Jacob. Bereshit Rabbah 67:2

"Now Esau harbored hatred toward Jacob because of the blessing with which his father had blessed him; and Esau thought, "The days of mourning for my father draw near, then I will kill my brother Jacob." Genesis 27:41

"Rebecca was told of the words of Esau." Genesis 27:42. Who told her? Divine Inspiration. Shocher Tov 105:4

Rebecca did not wish to tell Isaac that Jacob's life was in danger, so she used the unsuitability of the Hittite women as a pretext for sending him away. Rashbam Genesis 27:46

"I am disgusted with my life on account of the daughters of Heth" Genesis 27:46. She expressed herself with violent gestures of abhorrence. Bereshit Rabbah 65:17

Isaac's second blessing (to undisguised Jacob) (interesting to note differences):

"So Isaac summoned Jacob and blessed him; he instructed him, and said to him, "Do not take a wife from the Canaanite women. Arise, go to Paddan-aram, to the house of Bethuel your mother's father, and take a wife from there from the daughters of Laban your mother's brother. And may Almighty God bless you, make you fruitful and make you numerous, and may you be a congregation of peoples. May He grant you the blessing of Abraham to you and to your offspring with you, that you may possess the land of your sojourns which God gave to Abraham." Genesis 28:1-4

Notes:

Though the text has Rebecca warning Jacob of Esau's murderous intent before she speaks with Isaac, I've excluded it from the story. She just as easily could have warned Jacob between the summons and his second blessing by Isaac. There's a principle that there isn't necessarily order in the narrative, especially when we are dealing with multiple and compressed scenes, characters and points-of-view.


	7. Chapter 7: Vayetze - The Shepherd's kiss

Chapter 7: Vayetze - The Shepherd's kiss

"Be wary of Nerun," Lavan called after Rachel "He may try to use his larger flock to crowd you away from the well."

Rachel duly noted the warning as she herded her father's small flock of sheep towards the local well.

Rachel hummed a merry tune to herself as she slowly moved the sheep along.

"Shaggy!" Rachel commanded with an authoritative voice while waving her staff, "Stay in line!"

A particularly hairy sheep immediately turned back into the formation of the flock.

From the distance Rachel could already spot three different flocks of sheep congregating around the stone-capped well.

 _That larger flock is obviously Nerun's._ Rachel thought to herself _. I will be on guard. That speckled flock must be Shanar's; and those beautifully combed animals can only be those of kindly Zoab._

Rachel was then surprised to see not three, but four men by the side of the well. Even from a distance Rachel recognized the outline and posture of Nerun and Zoab sitting and playing a game of shesh-besh. Shanar was sitting next to them conversing with a stranger. Shanar gestured towards Rachel and the stranger looked at her from the distance.

 _Who is that stranger? I do not recognize him at all. And that red hair!? I thought only our family had red hair? He must be a descendant of Terach as well. Only Terach's descendants are noted for their red hair._

Shanar and the stranger then both started pointing at the massive stone covering the well.

 _Who can he be? Think girl, think! He must be of the descendants of either Lot or Abraham. The children of Lot are reputed as being fairly insular so I can not imagine they would venture north of their territories. And it cannot be from the children of Ishmael. They all have much darker complexions. It must be one of Isaac and Rebecca's twins! It is clearly not the hairy brigand, Esau. It is Jacob!_

Rachel started to flush with excitement. _Jacob, my cousin, had been mentioned as a potential match for me. But the distances had made the thought impractical. And now he is here!_ Rachel looked herself over quickly, smoothed out her dress and combed back her hair with her hands. She knew that men were attracted to her, but she still wanted to look as best as she could. She continued towards the well, striding confidently with a bounce in her step, whistling a merry tune, radiating joy and beauty.

There was a small hill that obstructed her view of the well for a moment. And then, she was there facing him. Jacob looked into her eyes.

Their eyes connected like a shock of lightning that took Rachel's breath away. She could not believe that a mere look could have such an effect on her. She wanted to lose herself in those eyes. But then something in those deep eyes changed. And to Rachel's great surprise instead of stepping closer, Jacob moved towards the well.

 _What is he doing?_

Jacob quickly inspected the massive well-stone. He found sturdy handholds and planted his feet firmly in the ground.

 _He means to move the well-stone himself. He must be mad! It would take at least six grown men to move it. This is why the shepherds need to wait for everyone to come._

At first the stone did not move. By now Nerun, Shanar and Zoab were on their feet laughing at the foolish stranger. But then it moved. It moved ever so slowly. Jacob, with muscles bulging, gathered momentum and pushed the stone off the well.

 _Incredible!_

Then as if Jacob had annulled the laws of nature, the well water rose towards Jacob.

 _He is truly a grandson of Abraham. He is mighty and God is with him._

Jacob took a nearby bucket, scooped water from the well and started to give water to Rachel's sheep.

Rachel had time to get over the initial excitement and look at Jacob more closely.

 _Why is he all alone? Why did he not come with gold laden camels as when his father sent for my aunt? Look at his clothing! He is in rags. He is impoverished. Is that why he is acting so strangely? Is he trying to show his worth as a shepherd?_

Jacob went back and forth wordlessly from the well to the sheep, making sure to water every last one of them.

 _I do not care if he is a pauper. If he will have me, I will be his. I will not leave him for as long as I live. I shall do whatever I can to marry this man!_

As if in response to her thoughts Jacob finished watering the sheep. He turned towards Rachel and without a single word gave Rachel a kiss. It was a kiss on the cheek the like that cousins often give to each other. But this kiss was filled with such tenderness, such love and such longing that Rachel thought her heart would burst.

 _Oh my God. Jacob! What are you thinking? What will the other shepherds think? I know I love him, but he has not even introduced himself to me!_

And then Jacob began to weep. It was as if he had read her mind or seen some tragic future. He was embarrassed. He was destitute. He was confused. He was lonely.

 _Do not worry, my love._ Rachel thought to him looking back in his eyes. _You are safe now. We shall be together for as long as God allows._

And then Jacob introduced himself to her.

Sources:

"So Jacob lifted his feet, and went toward the land of the easterners. He looked, and behold – a well in the field. And behold, three flocks of sheep lay there beside it, for from that well they would water the flocks, and the stone over the mouth of the well was large. When all the flocks would be assembled there they would roll the stone from the mouth of the well and water the sheep; then they would put back the stone over the mouth of the well, in its place.

Jacob said to them, "My brothers, where are you from?"

And they said, "We are from Haran,"

He said to them, "Do you know Laban the son of Nahor?"

And they said, "We know."

Then he said to them, "Is it well with him?"

They answered, "It is well' and see – his daughter Rachel is coming with the flock."

He said, "Look, the day is still long' it is not yet time to bring the livestock in; water the flock and go on grazing."

But they said, "We will be unable to, until all the flocks will have been gathered and they will roll the stone off the mouth of the well; we will then water the flock."

While he was still speaking with them, Rachel had arrived with her father's flock, for she was a shepherdess. And it was, when Jacob saw Rachel, daughter of Laban his mother's brother, and the flock of Laban his mother's brother, Jacob came forward and rolled the stone off the mouth of the well and watered the sheep of Laban his mother's brother.

Then Jacob kissed Rachel; and he raised his voice and wept.

Jacob told Rachel that he was her father's relative, and that he was Rebecca's son; the she ran and told her father."

Genesis 29:1-12

A plague of God struck Laban's sheep, leaving only a few alive. He discharged his shepherd and entrusted the remnants of his flock to his daughter Rachel. Targum Yonatan, Bereshit Rabbah 29:9

Rachel was known for her beauty. Bereshit Rabbah 70:16

The two arms of the Patriarch Jacob were like two pillars of marble. Bereshit Rabbah 65:17

When he saw the water rise up before him, he knew that his spouse would come to him there. Zohar 1:152a

"He raised his voice and wept." Genesis 29:11. Why did he weep? He said, "When Eliezer went to fetch Rebecca, it is written, The servant took ten camels (ibid 24:10). I, however, have not a single ring or bracelet." … He wept because he foresaw that she would not be buried together with him in the Cave of Machpelah… He wept because he saw people whispering to one another after he had kissed her, for the people of the east were chaste [even though he had kissed her feeling that she was part of his family (Hirsch)]. Bereshit Rabbah 70:12


	8. Chapter 8: Vayetze - Rachel's Gambit

Chapter 8: Vayetze - Rachel's Gambit

Rachel put her shearing knife in her belt. She ran her fingers through the thick wool of the sheep as she stood listening to Jacob amongst his flock. She loved the rich scent of the docile animals.

"It's agreed then," Jacob told Rachel and her sister Leah. Leah, co-wife, partner, ally and sister all rolled into one. Now that Rachel had given birth to Joseph, the old rivalries and jealousies ebbed.

"We're leaving in the morning," Jacob continued. "Please pack your belongings and prepare the children. I don't know that we shall ever return to your father's house again."

The three of them glanced across the Aramean plains and looked at Lavan's compound in the distance. Rachel remembered before Jacob's arrival it had been a simple mud-brick house. Now, twenty years later, it had grown into a stone mansion, with a series of smaller mud-brick houses and large stables. It's all Jacob's work, Rachel thought. And father would steal it all over again.

Rachel and Leah walked back to the compound silently with the setting sun. Rachel knew that Leah's dislike for their father mirrored her own. They were little more than slaves to him. And so was Jacob. Strong, honest, hard-working Jacob had built their father's wealth, but was still treated little better than a beast of burden. It was within the rules of their people. As long as Lavan was the master, he owned them. Running away would not make them free. She knew Lavan would chase them. He would bring his Idols in hand and demand they all return to him as per the Law.

The Idols, those hated Idols. She wondered if Lavan controlled the Idols or if perhaps it was the other way around. She needed to get her hands on those Idols. She needed to remove the Idols from Lavan's control and thereby sever the eternal bondage. Joseph must grow up free.

The sun sank below the horizon, with a full moon taking its place in the sky. As Rachel and Leah reached the compound they nodded to each other and separated to their private quarters. Rachel walked past her own door and continued to Lavan's private Temple. Lavan is several days away, she thought. He would not have taken his Idols to the shearing of his distant flock. They must be here in his Temple.

Rachel walked to the back of the compound where the Temple stood. She blessed the full moon for lighting her path in the dark night. A wild black cat screeched suddenly. Rachel jumped back in fright.

"Damned cat," she murmured, shaking. "You scared me to death."

Rachel approached the Temple. It was a circular earthen structure, capped with a simple dome. The Temple's diameter was the length of two men as was its height. Rachel remembered Lavan lovingly building the structure himself, casting spells and protections for his Idols. The Temple's door was on the eastern side, to face the rising sun, with open windows at the three other points of the compass.

Rachel walked gingerly to one of the windows and peered inside. One lone long candle burned brightly in a brazier hanging from the ceiling. On a stone pedestal in the center of the Temple Rachel could see the Idols. Both of them were on the pedestal. They were less than an arm's length in height. There was a golden statuette of a man, carved in exquisite detail, next to a matching silver one. If one looked at them long enough, one might think they were alive. That is not what troubled Rachel. It was the mastery they represented.

The holder of the Idols was the holder of their fortunes. It gave the right to land, to slaves and to flocks. The Idols were passed down from father to son. A freed Aramean man needed to receive his own Idol from his master. Lavan would never release Jacob, nor would her righteous Jacob agree to accept an Idol for his release. By Aramean law, Jacob and his descendants would forever be slaves. Jacob did not care and would simply leave. But Rachel would not accept this. She did not want this doom hanging over her Joseph.

At the floor of the Temple a black sinuous form slithered around the pedestal. It had the thickness of a tree truck, and at some points Rachel was able to see through its body to the dirt floor underneath. A demon, she thought in alarm. That is how he is protecting it. How can I get through it?

Rachel found the head of the slithering form. Two bright red eyes shone from its face. It had neither nose nor ears. Just deep set eyes and a wide mouth that took up half its head. It reminded her of a giant eel, except that she could see long arms and legs at rest on the side of its body. The form shifted in and out of solidity proving its demonic source.

How can I trick the demon? Rachel wondered. Catch it? Distract it? What did she know about demons? Her father had never taught her the magics, but he often liked to brag about how he captured them or controlled them. Blood. Yes. They liked blood. They were addicted to blood. They would follow the scent of fresh blood and feast on it. In gratitude they would obey your wishes.

Rachel retreated quietly from the Temple and scanned the ground carefully. Then she spotted it. The cat sat against one of the buildings licking its paws. With a speed born of desperation Rachel pounced on the cat, with both arms outstretched. The cat eluded her right hand, but she caught the cat by the neck with her left. The cat screeched and scratched at Rachel's arm. Rachel smashed the cat's head into the ground, drew out her shearing knife and sliced the cat's neck. The blood flowed rapidly on the ground.

Rachel ran back to the Temple and stood behind the structure. A moment later the door to the Temple opened and the black demon slithered out. Rachel ran into the Temple. She stopped at the entrance, looking for further traps or defenses. She noticed a heavy layer of dust around the central pedestal. She took one light step forward and felt a burning sensation through her leather sandals. She pulled her foot back and looked closely at the floor. She saw the outline of footprints in the dust. She placed her foot on the footprint and felt no pain. She stepped on successive footprints and made it to the pedestal unharmed.

The golden Idol stared at her. It was beautiful. She had rarely seen a man-made object of such fine workmanship. Rachel grabbed the idol, only to cry in pain as the Idol seared the fingers of her right hand. She ripped the bottom of her skirt and wrapped the woolen fabric around the both idols. She grabbed the wrapped idols with her left hand and backed away from the pedestal, careful to tread on the footprints again. She reached the doorway and breathed a sigh of relief.

As she turned and walked away a dark hand clutched her ankle and pulled her back to the Temple doorway. Rachel held on to the frame of the door, the Idols still wrapped and clutched in her left hand.

"You have deceived me, daughter of Lavan," the Demon hissed from the ground.

"I fed you blood, Demon. Release me. That is my request."

"You think us dumb, human? We are merely constrained. The blood drew me, but it is not enough to subjugate me. My task was to protect the Idols and I have failed. Though a thief, you are now the master of the Idols. But you will not leave unscathed."

"Then obey me, Demon. I am the master now. Release me and return to your circular vigil."

"I shall release you, but you have shamed me. For that you shall pay. No human may shame a demon and live long to tell about it. I place a death curse upon you."

"I fed you blood, I am the master of the Idols now, I am the daughter of your former master. How dare you curse me? Stop this nonsense right now and let me go."

"I shall let you go young Rachel. I shall even grant you a dying wish. Name your wish and I shall make sure it is granted before you die."

"I do not accept your curse, demon. Though if I could make one last wish before I die, it would be for another son."

"So it shall be. Now stand as I sing your doom."

The demon, still holding Rachel's ankle, curled his long body into a ball and looked at Rachel with his bright red eyes. He sang in a deep rumble.

" _O, deceiver of the deceiver,_

 _You have bested the son of Betuel._

 _Beautiful, youngest, Rachel,_

 _The queen of he who shall be Yisrael._

 _Mother of warriors and kings,_

 _Name forever revered._

 _Wealth and honor for your progeny,_

 _Strife and battle with your sister's kin._

 _One more shall you see, child of sorrow,_

 _Son of your right hand, son of strength._

 _Joseph shall rule an empire,_

 _And hasten the exile._

 _You shall stand guard over your sons_

 _On their long return home._

 _Not to see them in this world,_

 _A power amongst the righteous."_

The demon released Rachel's ankle.

Rachel walked back to her quarters, trembling. I did it, she thought. I have the Idols. Joseph shall be free. Jacob and even Leah's children will be free. We must leave at first light before Lavan finds out.

But what about the death curse, she wondered.

Rachel smiled. If the dying wish comes true, I will be satisfied.

Biblical Sources:

 **Genesis Chapter 31**

 **4** And Jacob sent and called Rachel and Leah to the field unto his flock, **5** and said unto them: 'I see your father's countenance, that it is not toward me as beforetime; but the God of my father hath been with me. **6** And ye know that with all my power I have served your father. **7** And your father hath mocked me, and changed my wages ten times; but God suffered him not to hurt me.

 **9** Thus God hath taken away the cattle of your father, and given them to me.

 **11** And the angel of God said unto me in the dream: Jacob; and I said: Here am I. **12** And he said: Lift up now thine eyes, and see, all the he-goats which leap upon the flock are streaked, speckled, and grizzled; for I have seen all that Laban doeth unto thee. **13** I am the God of Beth-el, where thou didst anoint a pillar, where thou didst vow a vow unto Me. Now arise, get thee out from this land, and return unto the land of thy nativity.' **14** And Rachel and Leah answered and said unto him: 'Is there yet any portion or inheritance for us in our father's house? **15** Are we not accounted by him strangers? for he hath sold us, and hath also quite devoured our price. **16** For all the riches which God hath taken away from our father, that is ours and our children's. Now then, whatsoever God hath said unto thee, do.' **17** Then Jacob rose up, and set his sons and his wives upon the camels; **18** and he carried away all his cattle, and all his substance which he had gathered, the cattle of his getting, which he had gathered in Paddan-aram, to go to Isaac his father unto the land of Canaan. **19** Now Laban was gone to shear his sheep. And Rachel stole the teraphim that were her father's.

Notes:

Role of idols based on lecture at Machon Herzog that explained importance and prominence of master idols in Aramean culture and law, and therefore motivation of Rachel to steal them and that of Lavan to chase Jacob for them.

Demonology based on Sforno and various Talmudic accounts.

Lavan's magical powers based on his being identified with Bilaam the sorcerer.

Stealing of idols inspired by Indiana Jones.


	9. Chapter 9: Vayishlach - Death Pangs

Chapter 9: Vayishlach - Death Pangs

"Push!" Yimeh, the midwife urged, "I can see the baby's head."

"There is no more strength in me;" Rachel breathed heavily, "this child has drained my life."

Rachel was in birthing position on the bed in her tent. Bilhah and Zilpah held Rachel's arms on either side, while Yimeh was squatting at the foot of the bed, ready to catch the newborn should it succeed in exiting Rachel's swollen womb. Leah was running back and forth, preparing hot water, getting fresh clothes and doing anything to keep busy. Leah could not bring herself to be in direct contact with her dying sister.

Yes. Rachel was undoubtedly dying. Leah had seen the signs at the birthing-deaths of other women. Rachel's loss of blood during labor was severe. It was a miracle she had not died already, and that the baby was not stillborn. There was only hope for the baby now, though that too was diminishing quickly.

"Save your breath," Yimeh said more urgently to Rachel, "the only thing you need do in this world now is push.

"Call Jacob," Rachel pleaded weakly, "I must see him one last time before I die."

"I said stop talking!" Yimeh clamped the palm of her hand over Rachel's mouth, "Push! Do not speak! Push! Push! Push!"

Rachel was shocked by Yimeh's vehemence and awoke from her stupor. With renewed energy and concentration she started to push.

"That is it." Yimeh encouraged, "Push in time with the urge."

Leah in the meantime exited the tent to look for Jacob and at least fulfill her sister's dying wish.

"You are doing it," Yimeh reported, "the head is starting to descend."

"Aaargh!" Rachel screamed, "it is killing me!"

"Do not talk!" Yimeh clamped Rachel's mouth again, "Do not even scream. Use the pain to push. It is all about pushing now. There is nothing else in the world. Not pain, not limbs, not a baby, not even yourself. You must become a pushing machine, a pushing entity, for the next few moments. Push!"

Yimeh kept her hand on Rachel's mouth, stifling the next scream.

"I can see the head!" Yimeh exclaimed, "That is very good. Now is the critical part. Listen, Rachel. With the next urge, you must push with all your might. As if the entire world depended on it. I am taking my hand off now. Do not speak. Take a deep breath. Do not do anything else but push at the next urge with your entire being."

Rachel nodded her understanding. She took a deep breath. Her eyes focused on nothing. Then gritting her teeth, clenching the arms of Bilhah on her right and Zilpah on her left, she pushed.

"Yes! Now! Push!" Yimeh yelled.

"Nnnggh!" Rachel grunted through her shut mouth.

"The head is out!" Yimeh proclaimed, as she tried to ease the baby out. "The hardest part is over Rachel. Just a few more pushes and you will be done."

"More?" Rachel asked incredulously, dazed from her last effort.

"Yes." Yimeh answered, focused on the baby, "Just two or three more pushes to get the rest of the body through."

"Hah!" Rachel laughed weakly, "I am surprised the last push did not kill me. You will have to do the rest of the pushing, Yimeh."

"You are not done yet." Yimeh retorted.

"This body is –" but Rachel inexorably started to push.

"Very good, Rachel," Yimeh calmly said as she supported the baby's head. "Save your breath and keep pushing. The first shoulder is out."

Jacob suddenly entered the tent with Leah right behind him.

He was shocked by the large pools of blood on the bed and the floor.

He stood silently, looking at the pained and dying Rachel, whom he now understood he would lose momentarily. He then looked at the head of the baby struggling to escape the dying womb. If Rachel did not succeed, it might very well be its tomb.

"Jacob!" Rachel shouted out as soon as she noticed him.

"Quiet!" Yimeh commanded. "Do I need to clamp your mouth again? The very life of this child depends on you not speaking. You must focus on the last pushes. My lord," Yimeh addressed Jacob, "please do not distract her. The life of your child hangs in the balance."

Jacob moved to the back of the tent behind Rachel's view and quietly said to Rachel:

"I am here, my love. Focus on the labor and what Yimeh instructs you. I shall not leave you. Have no fear."

Rachel's answer was only: "Nnngh!"

"The second shoulder is out!" Yimeh called out joyously as she delivered the baby.

"Whaaaah!" the baby wailed before Yimeh even had a chance to give it the customary slap.

Yimeh expertly wiped the baby down and clamped the umbilical cord. She then wrapped the baby in fresh cloth and gingerly handed it to the dying mother.

"Have no fear, for this one, too, is a son for you." Yimeh said, knowing the last words Rachel would want to hear.

Rachel clasped the boy to her and cried tears of joy and of sorrow. She turned her head to look at Jacob. She thought back to their first meeting by the well. She thought of their history. She thought of all that went unsaid and undone between them. To the life that might have been. To the children she might have raised.

Clutching the boy to her chest, with tears streaming down her face, she used her last breath to name him. "He shall be called 'Son of my Sorrow' – Ben-oni."

Rachel then closed her eyes for the last time, still holding the boy tightly.

The tent was as silent as a grave.

Yimeh extracted the boy from Rachel's dead embrace and handed him to Jacob.

Jacob cradled him tenderly in his right arm, as wordless tears rolled down his beard.

"This is a day of deep sorrow for me," Jacob finally exhaled, "and for you my son. For you shall not know your mother, the love of my life. But your existence should not be further colored by sorrow. You are the last gift of my Rachel. Oh! My beloved, Rachel!" Jacob wept.

"'Son of my Sorrow' is not fitting for you." Jacob continued through his tears, "Rather, you shall remain constantly by my side. You whose countenance is so much like my Rachel. You shall be named 'Son of my Right Arm' – Benjamin."

"Whaah!" was Benjamin's only answer.

Sources:

"They journeyed to Bet-El and there was still a stretch of land to go to Ephrath, when Rachel went into labor and had difficulty in her childbirth. And it was when she had difficulty in her labor that the midwife said to her, "Have no fear, for this one, too, is a son for you." And it came to pass, as her soul was departing – for she died – that she called his name Son of my Sorrow (Ben-oni), but his father called him Benjamin." Genesis 35:16-18


	10. Chapter 10: Vayeshev - Joseph's Egyptian

Chapter 10: Vayeshev - Joseph's Egyptian Attorney

"Execute the slave," Pharaoh intoned, while sipping delicately from his wine, "why need we be troubled by such a common case?"

"It is Potiphar's slave," the High Priest responded, "he himself requested the audience."

"Curious," Pharaoh replied, raising his eyes from his silver goblet, "let him in then."

A royal guard solemnly announced:

"The Grand Chamberlain, Potiphar."

Two other guards opened the tall, gold-encrusted doors to Pharaoh's public audience room.

Potiphar, who had been waiting in the antechamber, walked in slower than usual. He was often summoned to the hall for Pharaoh's business. This was the first time he approached Pharaoh with such a sensitive personal issue. Potiphar noticed the rows of attendant priests sitting on either side of the hall. He saw the eunuchs standing at either end of the long marble encased hall, with large palm branches. They fanned constantly, making the spacious room significantly cooler than the sun-baked outside. Potiphar walked past columns with statues of previous Pharaohs and other figures from Egyptian history.

Potiphar approached the throne. At three paces distance he lowered himself to his knees and performed the customary obeisance. "Hail, Pharaoh! King and Lord."

"Hail, Pharaoh!" the priests rejoined, "King and Lord."

"Potiphar," Pharaoh motioned for him to rise, "why do you bother us with such a petty crime. Kill the slave and be done with it."

"It is not so simple, O Pharaoh," Potiphar cleared his throat, "I am not sure that the slave is guilty."

"We do not understand the problem," Pharaoh said in a perturbed tone, "your wife, The Grand Chamberlain's wife, accuses a lowly slave of accosting her and we are sitting here debating his innocence? Have him killed and get yourself a new slave."

"Will the Master of Justice," interrupted a priest from the side, "not seek out justice?"

"Who is this insolent dog?" Pharaoh asked the High Priest, "can you not rein in your own priests?"

"I am but a humble servant," the daring priest continued with a perfect bow, "ready to serve Pharaoh in this case, that he may arrive at a wise and true resolution. Thus, all the subjects of his Kingdom will know yet again the divinity of his wisdom and power."

"Continue, priest," Pharaoh sat back, somewhat appeased.

"Potiphar's wife, Zelichah, has accused their household slave of accosting her. Potiphar himself seems unsure. It may be worthwhile to examine the claims further, to arrive at a deeper understanding of the truth."

"Potiphar," the priest asked, "were there any witnesses to this supposed attack."

"No."

"So it is his wife's word against the slave's," Pharaoh interjected, "it is clear we listen to the wife."

"That is unless, O Pharaoh" the priest continued, "there is reason to believe Zelichah is not telling the truth."

"Why should she lie about such a matter?" Pharaoh asked.

"O Son of Heaven," the priest waved dramatically, "Pharaoh, of all people knows that all is not as it seems. Pharaoh can already sense that there is a mystery in this case, that only the brilliant mind of Pharaoh can uncover."

"Yes," Pharaoh cheered up, "you speak the truth priest. We shall bring light to the mystery, where no mortal can. We must determine what truly happened. It may not be as she claims."

"By making the correct inquiries," the priest continued, "by thinking as no mere mortal can, Pharaoh will reveal the truth."

"When did this theoretical attack occur?" Pharaoh asked Potiphar.

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday was the Overflowing of the Nile," Pharaoh thought out loud. "The entire kingdom was at the celebration at the river banks. That would explain why there were no witnesses. A convenient day for mischief."

"Does your wife bring any evidence of this attack?" Pharaoh pushed further.

"Yes," Potiphar answered. "She has the slaves' garment that she claims he took off before his attack."

"That is a poor omen for him," Pharaoh stated, looking at the priest for guidance. "Why would the slave disrobe in her presence unless it was for dishonorable intentions?"

"We should examine his garment," the priest suggested.

"Yes. Excellent idea," Pharaoh exclaimed, "fetch the slave's garment."

"And hers also," added the priest.

"Hers also?" Pharaoh was confused. "Why do we require her garment?"

"Much may be learned from the fabrics that witnessed the true events," the priest explained.

"Of course," Pharaoh agreed. "Bring the garment she wore at the time of the reported attack," Pharaoh commanded a nearby guard. "Make sure you receive verification from someone else of the household, that they are indeed the correct garments. And be quick about it," Pharaoh added excitedly, "we gods do not have forever."

The guard rushed out of the hall.

"In the meantime, what else can we discover about the case?" Pharaoh asked eager to make progress. "Where are your wife and the slave now?"

"In the antechamber."

"Wonderful!" Pharaoh was gleeful. "Who should we start with?"

"The slave," volunteered the priest.

"Why the slave?" Pharaoh eyed the priest suspiciously.

"Pharaoh already knows what Zelichah claims, but he has yet to hear the slave," the priest calmly explained. "Perhaps the slave will admit his sin, which will bring the case to a quick solution."

Pharaoh seemed mildly dejected by the thought.

"Or perhaps he will reveal some new information that only the insightful mind of Pharaoh will perceive. Pharaoh will then have opportunity to test his suspicions and recheck Zelichah's claims against Pharaoh's new elucidations."

Pharaoh nodded in agreement. "Call in the slave," he commanded.

Joseph walked into the hall wearing a simple slaves' tunic. He looked curiously at the statues, and paused briefly by one as if in recognition. He continued to make his way towards the throne. All eyes looked impassively at Joseph. Most of all Pharaoh's.

"We requested the slave." Pharaoh asked in confusion, "who is this handsome princeling?" For Joseph indeed seemed handsome to Pharaoh, perhaps the most beautiful man he had ever encountered. And he seemed to Pharaoh hauntingly familiar.

"I am Joseph. Slave to Potiphar. I am a Hebrew, unrightfully brought from Canaan."

A murmur of incredulity stirred from within the attendant priests.

"A Hebrew!" Pharaoh asked with a mix of repulsion and curiosity. "But so handsome? You look more like a man of royal descent than a slave."

"I am the great-grandson of Abraham, whom you may recall visited your ancestor more than a century ago."

"Abraham! Can it be?

To everyone's surprise Pharaoh jumped out of his throne and ran to Joseph. He took Joseph by the arm, and forcefully dragged him back down the hall, towards the entrance.

The surrounding guards quickly followed their liege. The priests got out of their chairs and followed the strange procession. The High Priest and Potiphar caught up and stayed close to Pharaoh. The eunuchs stayed in their places, mechanically fanning the room.

Pharaoh stopped next to one of the female statues and placed Joseph next to it.

"It is true! He is the spitting image of her!"

"Who is she?" Potiphar asked.

"That is the statue of Sarah. The legend is told that she was the consort of our predecessor, for a short while. She was considered the most beautiful woman in the world. It was our great-great grandfather that commissioned this statue of her as a reminder of her extreme beauty."

The assembled crowd kept looking at Joseph and back at the statue of Sarah. They were clearly related. They were too much alike to be coincidental. The fine shape of the nose. The clear brow. The high cheekbones. The almond-shaped eyes. The firm lips. Even the curl of the hair was identical.

"What a mystery indeed," Pharaoh exclaimed, "your accused slave is none other than Sarah incarnate! Why is everyone standing around? Back to your posts!"

"What was your name again?" Pharaoh turned to Joseph as the priests and guards skittered back to their places.

"I am Joseph, O Pharaoh."

"Yes, yes. Joseph. Let us continue with this investigation." Pharaoh strode back to his throne with Joseph, Potiphar and the High Priest close behind. Pharaoh sat again with a regal flourish.

"Slave," Pharaoh addressed Joseph, "did you or did you not accost Potiphar's wife?"

"I did not accost my master's wife, O Pharaoh."

"Why does she claim otherwise?"

"I cannot say, O Pharaoh," Joseph glanced meaningfully at Potiphar.

"You know that the penalty for a slave attacking a master is death," Pharaoh explained. "If you do not produce a viable explanation, we shall have no choice but to execute you, as pretty as you might be, or as illustrious an ancestry as you may have."

"I could only guess at the motivations of my master's wife in accusing me where I am blameless. However, were I to in turn cast aspersions upon her, it may dishonor my master who has been so good and kindly to me."

"Handsome and honorable," piped in the daring priest, coming back from the sidelines.

"True," Pharaoh noted. "But it does not help his case or chances of survival. He may be dismissed. Bring in Potiphar's wife!"

Joseph was unceremoniously escorted out of the chamber. A few moments later Zelichah walked in.

The royal guard formally announced, "Zelichah, wife of the Grand Chamberlain."

Zelichah glided into the hall in a serious and demure ceremonial gown. She bowed down next to her husband.

"Zelichah," Pharaoh motioned for her to rise, "why do you claim that your slave accosted you?"

"Because he did, O Pharaoh," Zelichah responded with a mixture of pride and pain.

"We have reason to believe that he may be innocent."

"Innocent? I have stated otherwise, O Pharaoh. That slave has been eyeing me since the day he arrived. He waited patiently until the house was empty, lured me alone with him into my bedroom and there attacked me. I have the evidence of his garment which I understand Pharaoh has so wisely summoned. I was his prey."

"Perhaps the hunted was really the hunter," the priest whispered to Pharaoh.

Pharaoh looked at the priest trying to understand his words.

"What woman could resist the extreme beauty we just witnessed?" the priest continued in an undertone. "Perchance there was truly an encounter yesterday between Zelichah and Joseph, but the roles were reversed."

"Prove it!" Pharaoh banged on his throne. "It is well and good to play at finding this slave innocent, but to accuse an important noblewoman of adultery is a dangerous game."

At that moment the dispatched guard returned with two garments in his hand. He approached Pharaoh with them.

"Divine timing," the priest said to himself. "O Pharaoh, if we were to ask the lady and the slave to wear their garments of the period in question, we may gain greater insight into the events."

"Make it so!" Pharaoh thundered, losing his patience.

The guard handed the dress to Zelichah who exited after him.

A few minutes later both Zelichah and Joseph entered the hall and walked towards the throne.

"Zelichah, if I may," the priest inquired, "why did you not participate in the celebrations of the Overflowing of the Nile yesterday."

"I was ill."

"And is this your customary attire when you are ill? Your dress reveals more than it conceals. I believe that except for the eunuchs, no man here can help but be drawn by your obvious and overflowing beauty. O Pharaoh, this dress has one purpose only: seduction."

"That is no proof."

"True. But it is an indication. Let us examine further. You will also note that Zelichah's garment is in excellent condition, one that does not even hint at any violence. The slaves' garment however is torn."

"You might argue that in his fit of passion, the slave tore his garment, but let us examine the tear carefully."

"O Pharaoh, if Pharaoh will, please grab the slaves garment there right by the rip."

Bemused, Pharaoh got off the throne, walked to Joseph and grabbed the garment at the tear.

"In the divine opinion of Pharaoh, could this tear have been self-inflicted.

"No. The tear is in the back. He could not have reached it himself."

"That eliminates the possibility that the slave ripped his garment out of passion," the priest deducted. "Perhaps it caught on something, he tripped and then it ripped."

"That is not possible either," Pharaoh noted, "This garment was ripped by a human hand."

"Heavenly deduction, my dear Pharaoh! Then if he did not do it himself and it was not some accident, and there was no one else in the house at the time, there is only one person that could have ripped that garment. Zelichah! The question now however is why? Was she ripping the garment in an effort at self-defense?"

"No!" Pharaoh exclaimed excitedly. "The tear is away from the body of the garment. That means the slave was moving away from the woman when she tore it. The slave is clearly innocent!"

"And the woman therefore is an ad–"

"Enough!" Pharaoh stopped the priest. "It is enough that the slave is innocent. We do not need to besmirch her name, or that of her husband. Furthermore, this matter cannot be revealed, and the slave cannot go unpunished, lest others then understand the truth. What shall we do with him?"

"Let him sit in jail," the High Priest offered.

"Yes," agreed Pharaoh, "jail is certainly better than execution."

"Perhaps the royal jail," whispered the daring priest to Pharaoh, "this one bears watching and keeping nearby."

Pharaoh nodded and signaled his secretary.

"We have decided that the slave known as Joseph shall be placed in our royal prison," announced Pharaoh with some pomp. "Word of this case, as gratifying as it was for us to solve, shall not leave this hall, on pain of death. Thus, truth is revealed, justice is served and the kingdom flourishes."

Pharaoh turned towards the priest, but he was no longer there.

"Where is that priest?" Pharaoh asked not seeing him anywhere in the hall. All heads in the room turned to look for him, but the daring priest was nowhere in sight.

"Who was he?" Pharaoh then asked the High Priest.

"I do not know your Majesty," replied the High Priest nervously, "we have never seen him before."

"That is a shame," Pharaoh answered nonchalantly, sipping from his wine again, "he would have made a good advisor."

Sources:

"Now Joseph was handsome of form and handsome of appearance. After these things, his master's wife cast her eye upon Joseph and she said, "Lie with me."

But he adamantly refused; he said to his master's wife, "Look – with me here, my master concerns himself about nothing in the house, and whatever he has he placed in my custody. There is no one greater in this house than I, and he has denied me nothing but you, since you are his wife; how then can I perpetrate this great evil and have sinned against God."

And so it was – just as she coaxed Joseph day after day, so he would not listen to her to lie beside her, to be with her. Then there was an opportune day when he entered the house to do his work – no man of the household staff being there in the house – that she caught hold of him by his garment, saying, "Lie with me!"

But he left his garment in her hand, and he fled, and went outside.

When she saw that he had left his garment in her hand and fled outside, she called out to the men of her household and spoke to them saying, "Look! He brought us a Hebrew man to sport with us! He came to lie with me but I called out with a loud scream. And when he heard that I raised my voice and screamed, he left his garment beside me, fled and went outside!"

She kept his garment beside her until his master came home. Then she told him a similar account saying, "The Hebrew slave whom you brought to us came to me to sport with me. But it happened when I raised my voice and screamed, he left his garment beside me, and ran outside."

And it was, when his master heard his wife's words which she spoke to him, saying, "Your slave did things like these to me," his anger flared up. Then Joseph's master took him and placed him in prison – the place where the king's prisoners were confined – and he remained there in prison." Genesis 39:6-20

The Egyptian women once gathered to behold Joseph's beauty. What did Potiphar's wife do? She gave them each an etrog and a knife with which to peel it. She then summoned Joseph. As they gazed at Joseph's beauty, the knives slipped and they cut their hands. She said to them, "If this is how you are affected when you see him only for a moment, how much more so I, who see him all the time! Tanchuma Vayeshev 5

There was no man of the household staff in the house. Genesis 39:11. Rabbi Yishmael said: It was the Overflowing of the Nile, where everyone would go, from the King and the ministers they would go to see and celebrate at the river. Hizkuni

Joseph was brought to the king, and the angel Gabriel came in the guise of a man, and told the king to have the garments checked. If the woman's garment were ripped, than clearly Joseph attacked her, but if Joseph's garment were ripped, it was the woman who accosted him. It was checked, and because Joseph's garment was ripped he was not sentenced to death. In any case, he was not released immediately in order not to embarrass Potiphar's wife to say that she accosted Joseph. It was the priests of Egypt who judged this judgment, and therefore Joseph did not take over their lands in the years of famine. Hizkuni

Potiphar's wife was named Zelichah. Sefer HaYashar, Vayeshev

Joseph said, "You deserve the death penalty for purchasing me, for slaves are only from Canaanites, whereas I am a descendant of Shem and a son of kings. King Pharaoh made an image of Sarah. If it does not resemble me, you are right." They did so, and his face resembled Sarah's image. Midrash Agaddah, Bereshit

He (Joseph's master) said, "I know that you are not guilty, but I must imprison you lest a stigma fall on my children for the people will say she acted the same way with others, and that our children are not mine. Bereshit Rabbah 87:9

Most prisoners are handled by the judges and police and placed in common prisons. However Joseph was placed in the royal prison out of the love Joseph's master had for him. Nachmanides


	11. Chapter 11: Miketz - Benjamin's Fear

Chapter 11: Miketz - Benjamin's Fear

"That was not as terrible as I feared," Benjamin exhaled. "In fact, it was truly pleasant. The Viceroy was a gracious and generous host."

"Yes," Simeon added. "Even after he imprisoned me, I was treated as a royal guest."

Benjamin and his ten half-brothers were riding their grain-laden donkeys out of the Egyptian capital.

"The entire encounter was bizarre," Judah warned pensively. "The Viceroy's behavior was unusual. First he accuses us of being spies, and when we bring Benjamin he treats us as long lost brothers. His line of questioning was also strange. Very personal. I think he was not convinced Benjamin is our brother. It was as if he was trying to ascertain our feelings towards Benjamin – why would he care?"

"Let us be thankful that we retrieved Simeon," Reuben counseled. "There is no need to seek further worries. Let us make haste back home to Canaan and put this episode behind us."

Agreeing with Reuben, Benjamin looked behind as if to say a final farewell to the capital. "What is that cloud?" he asked, perplexed.

 _It is moving towards us quickly_ , Benjamin thought.

All the brothers turned around.

"It is not good," Judah stated.

"It is an army," Simeon noted.

 _Yes. The rising dust of a quickly moving platoon._ Benjamin's heart beat faster.

"Perhaps it is some troop redeployment?" Reuben said hopefully.

"No. It is an army in pursuit," Judah declared.

"Who are they after?" Benjamin asked nervously.

"Seeing as there are no other groups on this road that have entangled with the rulers, I suspect it may be us," Judah concluded.

"Let us run," Simeon urged.

"Our donkeys will never outrun their horses," Judah replied, "and we have done nothing wrong, though I am apprehensive. Form a perimeter around Benjamin, and let us continue casually."

"I do not need special protection," Benjamin protested weakly. _Will they sell me out at the first sign of trouble? My half-brothers have a history of treachery to the sons of Rachel._

"I promised Father your safety," Judah answered. "If something were to happen to you, son of his favorite Rachel, Father would probably die from the grief. He would not take such news of the rest of us as badly."

Benjamin nodded his understanding as his brothers surrounded him on their mounts. _Judah is a man of his word, the rest might follow his lead._

Moments later a cavalry one hundred men strong encircled them. They were led by the Viceroy's Captain, the young but authoritative Menasheh.

"Halt! Brigands!" Menasheh called as one hundred spears enclosed them.

"Why do you address us so, my Lord," Reuben responded.

"Why have you repaid evil to my master's generosity?" Menasheh retorted angrily. "You have stolen his precious drinking vessel. Did you not expect him to discover its absence? You have done wrong by him."

"Heaven forbid that your humble servants should do such a thing," Reuben replied. "We have already returned the money that was mistakenly placed in our bags. How could we take anything from your master's house, whether silver or gold? Search us! By whomever you shall find a stolen object we shall put to death, and the rest of us shall become your slaves."

"It shall be as you speak," Menasheh grinned, "though we shall not be as harsh as your judgment. Simple Egyptian justice shall suffice. The thief shall become my slave and the rest of you shall be free to go."

Reuben unloaded his heavy burlap bag from his donkey, placed it on the floor and opened it for Menasheh's inspection. Each of the brothers in turn repeated the gesture.

Menasheh dismounted from his proud Egyptian steed and under cover of his cavalry's spears approached the bags. He retrieved a short sword from his right side and thrust it into Reuben's open bag. Menasheh then swirled the sword in the bag, only to hear the swish of grain on steel.

Menasheh repeated the motions with each of the subsequent brothers: Simeon, Levi, Judah, Gad, Asher, Yissachar, Zevulun, Dan and Naftali. The brothers had relaxed, feeling that they were being proven innocent of their wrongful accusation. Judah was wary, sensing trouble.

Menasheh thrust his sword into Benjamin's bag. "Clink!" was clearly heard as metal hit metal. Menasheh plunged his hand into the bag of grain and triumphantly revealed the Viceroy's silver goblet.

The brothers gasped in shock. They tore their garments in the symbol of grief. Benjamin was incredulous. Simeon whispered angrily, "Thief, son of thief! Just as your mother was a petty bandit, so have you turned out!"

 _Simeon has always been the roughest_ , Benjamin fought back his despair. _I cannot let him turn the other brothers against me._

"Do not speak to me of chicanery," Benjamin hissed back. "Was I the one who sold Joseph into slavery? Who deceived our Father? Do not presume to show righteousness with me, Simeon. I am as blameless of this theft as I am of Joseph's sale. This is not my doing."

"I do not care to endure a family squabble," Menasheh interrupted. "You! Benjamin. Come with me. I shall be a firm master, my new slave. The rest of you are dismissed."

 _This is it. This is the moment of truth. Shall my brothers again betray a child of Rachel – shall they prove themselves to still be jealous half-brothers?_

No one moved. The brothers looked at Menasheh blankly and then again at Benjamin. They did not react to the new situation.

"Are your brains addled Hebrews?" Menasheh grunted. "Did you not hear me? Move away from the slave, so that I my take my lawful property. The rest of you are free to go."

 _Do not forsake me!_ Benjamin thought to his brothers. _If you leave me, we shall all perish! I will be enslaved, Father will die from heartbreak and the family will fall apart. Do not let the family of Israel end before it has begun._

Menasheh motioned to his troops and the ring of spears became tighter around the brothers. Instinctively, the brothers encircled Benjamin in a closer formation, each with their back to Benjamin, facing the soldiers.

 _My brothers are with me_. Benjamin felt hopeful.

Then an opening of spears was formed towards the north.

"Sons of Jacob!" Menasheh commanded. "You are now interfering in my business. Please leave my new slave. I assume you do not want to entangle with my troops. Furthermore, if you ever want to purchase more grain from Egypt, I strongly suggest that you leave forthwith, with no further delay or resistance."

 _Do not leave me._ Benjamin prayed. _Judah, please, say something!_

"We shall all return with Benjamin," Judah stated, standing taller.

"That is not required or preferred," Menasheh replied, trying to hide a smile.

"Nonetheless, we insist," Judah reaffirmed. "We shall go together, or you will have a nice little brawl on your hands." At that all the sons of Jacob took a step forward, sword in hand. The spears moved back apprehensively.

"I will not risk harm to my new acquisition," Menasheh was taken aback by the Hebrew determination. "We shall escort all of you back to the Viceroy, where he shall lay his judgment."

With another motion of Menashe's hand, the spears parted way southward and closed in on the north side, pushing the brothers back to the city.

"We shall not abandon you," Judah whispered to Benjamin. "We shall never abandon you. We shall never again betray a brother." And then in an undertone to himself Judah continued, "I have made that mistake once already."

Sources:

"And my goblet – the silver goblet – place in the mouth of the youngest one's sack along with the money of his purchase." And he followed Joseph's word exactly.

The day dawned and the men were sent off, they and their donkeys. They had left the city, had not gone far, when Joseph said to the one in charge of the house, "Get up, chase after the men; when you overtake them, you are to say to them, "Why do you repay evil for good? Is it not the one from which my master drinks, and with which he regularly divines? You have done evil in how you acted!"

He overtook them and spoke those words to them. And they said to him, "Why does my lord say such things? It would be sacrilegious for your servants to do such a thing. Here, look: The money that we found in the mouth of our sacks we brought back to you from the land of Canaan. How then could we have stolen from your master's house any silver or gold? Anyone among your servants with whom it is found shall die, and we will become slaves to my lord?"

He replied, "What you say now is also correct. The one with whom it is found shall be my slave, but the rest of you shall be exonerated."

Hurriedly, each one lowered his sack to the ground, and each one opened his sack. He searched; he began with the oldest and ended with the youngest; and the goblet was found in Benjamin's sack. They rent their garments. Each one reloaded his donkey and they returned to the city. Genesis 44:2-13

When the time came for Benjamin to go down with the brothers to Egypt, they placed him between themselves and guarded him. Bereshit Rabbah 95:1

When the goblet of Egypt's viceroy was found in Benjamin's sack, his brothers said to him, "Thief, son of a thief (referring to Rachel, who stole the teraphim)!" He replied, "Is my master Joseph here? Is the goat (that you slaughtered in order to dip Joseph's coat in its blood) here? Brothers who sold their brother!" Bereshit Rabbah 92:8

When the goblet was found in Benjamin's sack, each of the brothers turned his face away. Who stood up? The one who became surety for Benjamin – Judah. Tanchuma, Vayigash.

Because Menasheh caused the Tribes to tear their garments in grief over the episode of the 'stolen' goblet (when he chased after them and accused them of stealing it), his inheritance was torn: half was in the land of the Jordan and half in the land of Canaan. Bereshit Rabbah 84:20


	12. Chapter 12: Vayigash - Joseph Revealed

Chapter 12: Vayigash - Joseph Revealed

"We are ready to be slaves to my lord," Judah stated, prostrating on the ground with his brothers. "Both we, and the one in whose hand the goblet was found."

"Nonsense," the Viceroy stated in a strange voice. "The man in whose possession the goblet was found," he pointed at Benjamin, "he shall be my slave, and as for you," he motioned to the rest of the brothers, "go up in peace to your father."

 _Why is he fixated on Benjamin?_ Judah wondered. _We just offered him eleven strong and valuable slaves, but he is only interested in Benjamin. There must be more to this than what we can see._

"Please my lord," Judah raised his head from his kneeling position, "may your servant speak a word in my lord's ear – and let not your anger flare up at your servant – for you are like Pharaoh."

The Viceroy motioned for Judah to approach his chair.

 _I must make him understand the family dynamics_ , Judah thought. _If he keeps Benjamin, the remaining son of Rachel, Father will die! I cannot be the agent for yet another brother being enslaved. That would be too cruel a destiny._

Judah quietly repeated to the Viceroy the recent history and occurrences, adding how dear Benjamin is to their father, especially since the disappearance of Joseph, the first son of his beloved Rachel.

 _This Viceroy is powerful and smart_ , Judah noted to himself, _though acting peculiarly. If he is intent on acquiring a slave from this mishap, I will offer myself._

"If I return to my father," Judah pleaded, "and the youth is not with us – since his soul is so bound up with the youth's soul – when he sees the youth is missing he will die, and I will have brought down the spirit of our father in sorrow to the grave."

Judah paused a moment to catch his breath and see the impact of his words on the Viceroy. _I can sense his inner turmoil_ , Judah thought hopefully, _and his eyes are becoming moist. I must press on._

"For I took responsibility for the youth from my father saying, 'If I do not bring him back to you then I will be sinning to my father for all time.' Now, therefore, please let me remain instead of the youth as a servant to you my lord," Judah noted the Viceroy's gasp, "and let the youth go up with his brothers. For how can I go up to my father if the youth is not with me, lest I see the evil that will befall my father!"

The Viceroy's eyes widened in surprise. _He is shocked by my willingness to trade places with Benjamin, Judah concluded. His face is bubbling and contorting…_

"Enough!" The Viceroy shouted, ripping his head ornament off.

"Servants! Leave the room!" The Viceroy continued shouting, his eyes wild.

Judah and his brothers were confused, not knowing what to do.

"You. Stay," the Viceroy pointed at the brothers, barely containing himself.

All of the guards and household staff scurried quickly out of the hall, perplexed by their master's uncharacteristic outburst.

As soon as the last servant closed the door to the hall the Viceroy wailed: "Aaaaaah!"

The cry was loud, powerful and echoed the turmoil of a tortured soul. It reverberated throughout the Viceroy's mansion and beyond and pierced the heart of whoever heard it. The brothers were stunned and uncomprehending.

 _Who is this man?_ Judah wondered. _What have we unleashed?_

"I am Joseph," the Viceroy proclaimed through his sobs. "Is my father still alive?"

 _This is not possible!_ Judah thought in astonishment, _Joseph!? How can this be? After all these years?_

The brothers looked at each other with a mixture of fear and disbelief.

 _Can it be?_ Judah thought to the others, _Joseph? The one we betrayed? Now all-powerful in mighty Egypt? What does he want? Does he seek revenge? Is all this some ruse to punish us?_

Judah and his brothers took a step back in apprehension.

"Please come to me," Joseph called to them more softly, seeing their distrust.

"I am Joseph your brother," he said controlling his tears, "it is me, whom you sold into Egypt. And now, be not distressed, nor reproach yourselves for having sold me here, for it was to be a provider that God sent me ahead of you. For this has been two of the hunger years in the midst of the land, and there are yet five years in which there shall be neither plowing nor harvest."

 _Is this possible?_ Judah started to recover from his shock and examined Joseph more closely. _I now perceive some of his old mannerisms. But see how he has grown and matured. He is not the spoiled and vain teen we cast off. He is still grandiose, but in a strong and powerful way. God is with him!_

Joseph told the brothers about how his being sold into slavery was part of a divine plan to save the family from the famine. The brothers were apprehensive, not sure what Joseph's intentions were.

"Hurry – go up to my father and say to him," Joseph elaborated. "'So said your son Joseph: God has made me master of all Egypt. Come down to me; do not delay. You will reside in the land of Goshen and you will be near to me – you, your sons, your grandchildren, your flock and your cattle, and all that is yours. And I will provide for you there – for there will be five more years of famine – so you do not become destitute, you, your household, and all that is yours." '

 _He means to support us!_ Judah was surprised. _He does not bear a grudge and he means to provide for the entire family! This is incredible! Our distress has been changed into salvation and joy; though some of my brothers seem unconvinced. Joseph perceives this as well._

"Behold!" Joseph gestured towards Benjamin. "Your own eyes see as do the eyes of my brother Benjamin that it is I, your brother that is speaking to you."

Joseph then approached Benjamin and embraced him tightly. Tears now streamed profusely down the cheeks of the reunited sons of Rachel.

 _He is Joseph!_ Judah affirmed to himself. _Joseph is back! God's hand is heavily at work here – how wondrous!_

Reuben was the next to hug Joseph, the elder who had tried to save Joseph all those years ago.

And then Joseph approached Judah. _It was my initiative to sell you_ , Judah thought guiltily. _I am the one who created all this anguish._

But Joseph's eyes were only filled with tears and love and forgiveness. He radiated to Judah: _You are forgiven my brother. All is forgiven_. And then they hugged.

 _Brother_ , they each thought as they warmly embraced.

Sources:

Genesis 44:14 – 45:15

And Judah and his brethren came to Joseph's house, and he was yet there; and they fell before him on the ground.

And Joseph said unto them: 'What deed is this that ye have done? know ye not that such a man as I will indeed divine?'

And Judah said: 'What shall we say unto my lord? what shall we speak? or how shall we clear ourselves? G-d hath found out the iniquity of thy servants; behold, we are my lord's bondmen, both we, and he also in whose hand the cup is found.'

And he said: 'Far be it from me that I should do so; the man in whose hand the goblet is found, he shall be my bondman; but as for you, get you up in peace unto your father.'

Then Judah came near unto him, and said: 'Oh my lord, let thy servant, I pray thee, speak a word in my lord's ears, and let not thine anger burn against thy servant; for thou art even as Pharaoh. My lord asked his servants, saying: Have ye a father, or a brother? And we said unto my lord: We have a father, an old man, and a child of his old age, a little one; and his brother is dead, and he alone is left of his mother, and his father loveth him. And thou saidst unto thy servants: Bring him down unto me, that I may set mine eyes upon him. And we said unto my lord: The lad cannot leave his father; for if he should leave his father, his father would die. And thou saidst unto thy servants: Except your youngest brother come down with you, ye shall see my face no more. And it came to pass when we came up unto thy servant my father, we told him the words of my lord. And our father said: Go again, buy us a little food. And we said: We cannot go down; if our youngest brother be with us, then will we go down; for we may not see the man's face, except our youngest brother be with us.

And thy servant my father said unto us: Ye know that my wife bore me two sons; and the one went out from me, and I said: Surely he is torn in pieces; and I have not seen him since; and if ye take this one also from me, and harm befall him, ye will bring down my gray hairs with sorrow to the grave. Now therefore when I come to thy servant my father, and the lad is not with us; seeing that his soul is bound up with the lad's soul; it will come to pass, when he seeth that the lad is not with us, that he will die; and thy servants will bring down the gray hairs of thy servant our father with sorrow to the grave. For thy servant became surety for the lad unto my father, saying: If I bring him not unto thee, then shall I bear the blame to my father for ever.

Now therefore, let thy servant, I pray thee, abide instead of the lad a bondman to my lord; and let the lad go up with his brethren. For how shall I go up to my father, if the lad be not with me? lest I look upon the evil that shall come on my father.'

Then Joseph could not refrain himself before all them that stood by him; and he cried: 'Cause every man to go out from me.' And there stood no man with him, while Joseph made himself known unto his brethren.

And he wept aloud; and the Egyptians heard, and the house of Pharaoh heard.

And Joseph said unto his brethren: 'I am Joseph; doth my father yet live?' And his brethren could not answer him; for they were affrighted at his presence.

And Joseph said unto his brethren: 'Come near to me, I pray you.' And they came near. And he said: 'I am Joseph your brother, whom ye sold into Egypt. And now be not grieved, nor angry with yourselves, that ye sold me hither; for G-d did send me before you to preserve life. For these two years hath the famine been in the land; and there are yet five years, in which there shall be neither plowing nor harvest. And G-d sent me before you to give you a remnant on the earth, and to save you alive for a great deliverance.

So now it was not you that sent me hither, but G-d; and He hath made me a father to Pharaoh, and lord of all his house, and ruler over all the land of Egypt. Hasten ye, and go up to my father, and say unto him: Thus saith thy son Joseph: G-d hath made me lord of all Egypt; come down unto me, tarry not. And thou shalt dwell in the land of Goshen, and thou shalt be near unto me, thou, and thy children, and thy children's children, and thy flocks, and thy herds, and all that thou hast; and there will I sustain thee; for there are yet five years of famine; lest thou come to poverty, thou, and thy household, and all that thou hast. And, behold, your eyes see, and the eyes of my brother Benjamin, that it is my mouth that speaketh unto you. And ye shall tell my father of all my glory in Egypt, and of all that ye have seen; and ye shall hasten and bring down my father hither.'

And he fell upon his brother Benjamin's neck, and wept; and Benjamin wept upon his neck.

And he kissed all his brethren, and wept upon them; and after that his brethren talked with him.


	13. Chapter 13: Vayehi-The First Anti-Semite

Chapter 13: Vayehi - The First Anti-Semite

"Father," the boy asked, "why is that coffin made out of metal? I thought they are usually from ceramic or wood?"

"That is perceptive of you my son," the father answered, as they followed the funeral procession. "This is a special coffin for Joseph, the old Viceroy."

"Why is his so different then?"

"You shall see soon enough. His burial will be different."

"And there are so many people here. I have never seen such a large crowd for a funeral before."

"Yes, it is large indeed. I think Jacob's funeral, the Viceroy's father, may have been this big, though his family has grown significantly since then."

"What family, Father?"

"Why, the Children of Israel. They have multiplied at an astonishing rate."

"You say it like it is a bad thing."

"I do not think it is good that strangers should become so powerful. It was worrisome enough when the Viceroy had such strong control of Egypt."

The procession continued towards the Royal burial grounds.

"And who are those old men carrying the coffin?"

"Those are the Viceroy's brothers and his two sons."

"The Royal honor guard seems more armed than usual and with many soldiers."

"That is very observant of you, my son. That is very good. It is always important to take note of all the details. I suspect those guards may be called upon shortly."

At the entrance to the Royal burial grounds the brothers wished to enter, however the honor guard directed them towards the river.

The procession stopped for a moment. When the brothers realized the guards had the advantage, they continued towards the river.

"You see, my son. Sometimes just a show of force is sufficient to prevent the use of force, and can spare wasteful violence."

"Yes, Father. For a moment though, I thought there would be a fight."

"That was a risk. But the Hebrews are smart. They would not fight over this matter."

The procession approached the banks of the Nile, with the honor guard closely directing the brothers with the coffin to the shore.

"Where are they going to bury him, Father?"

"In the Nile."

"In the Nile? That is so strange. I have never heard of such a thing. Why in the river?"

"To make his body less accessible."

"Less accessible? Less accessible to who? For what?"

"Let us say that it would be less than convenient if his family were to have easy access to his remains."

"But why? I thought the old Viceroy did great things for Egypt. I learned that he had single-handedly saved the empire from starvation. This does not seem like an honorable burial."

"Hmmm. They should stop teaching that history. Joseph may have done good things for Egypt in the past, but he was still a Hebrew. Besides, he did those things in his own self-interest as well. He had been a lowly imprisoned slave before the previous Pharaoh elevated him, and invited his entire family to move to Egypt – and to the best land!"

The procession reached the water and the brothers, under the watchful eyes and spears of the honor guard, solemnly lowered the coffin into the river.

Hoards of Hebrews rushed to the shore, to look at the rapidly sinking coffin. They all pointed and looked at each other. They looked at the surrounding trees and road and at the landscape on the other side of the Nile, as if they were trying to memorize the exact location.

"I do not understand, Father," the boy continued, "the Hebrews have always been loyal, if not outstanding Egyptian citizens. I know that many of the grandchildren of Joseph remain in royal service and they are usually the best administrators and most fearsome soldiers."

"Nonetheless, my son," the father explained as he surveyed all the Hebrews at the shore, "they are foreigners. They are not our friends and you would do well to remember that. They have always remained aloof from us Egyptians and our culture. They look down upon our gods and worship and practices. And those Hebrews that do embrace our ways – they are the worst! They try so hard to ingratiate themselves into our circles, but they are nothing but two-faced traitors. I fear them the most!"

"Yes, Father. I understand and hear what you say. There must be a way that we can protect ourselves then from these Hebrews. They are so numerous!"

"We shall have to devise a way. Now with the Viceroy gone it will be easier. But it will take time and patience. The other brothers are no less intelligent than old Joseph was, though perhaps not as sophisticated in the ways of government."

"As you say, Father."

"Son, you are old enough to call me by my formal name. You must become accustomed to this."

"Yes, Pharaoh."

"Do not forget that these Hebrews are a threat. Perhaps the greatest threat the empire will face. I will set the wheels in motion, but it may very well be you who will have to face them head on."

"Yes, Pharaoh. I shall not disappoint you."

Sources:

"Joseph died at the age of one hundred and ten years; they embalmed him and he was placed in a coffin in Egypt." Genesis 50:26

The Egyptians made a metal coffin, which they lowered into the Nile River so that its waters would be blessed. Moses went and stood on the bank of the Nile and called, "Joseph, Joseph, the time of the vow of the Holy One, Blessed is He, that He would redeem you has come; the time for fulfilling the oath that you adjourned the Children of Israel has arrived. If you show yourself, fine; if not, we are released from our oath." Thereupon Joseph's coffin floated to the surface. Tractate Sotah 13a

They made a coffin weighing 500 talents, which the sorcerers threw into the river. They said to Pharaoh, "Is it your wish that this nation never leave? If they do not find Joseph's bones, they will never be able to leave." Devarim Rabbah 11:7

His coffin was placed in a river, where it would not become unclean. Zohar 1:222b

How did Moses know where Joseph was buried? Serah daughter of Asher showed him. Tractate Sotah 13a

Moses took Joseph's goblet and cut four pieces out of it. On one he drew a lion, on another an ox, on another an eagle, and on another a man. Then he stood at the Nile, threw in the image of the lion, and said, "Joseph, the time has come for Israel to be redeemed", but the coffin did not rise. He threw in the drawing of the ox and then of the eagle, but it did not rise. Finally he threw in the drawing of the man and said, "Joseph, the time has come." Joseph's coffin immediately floated to the top of the water, and Moses took it. Midrash Hagadol, end of Bereshit

Joseph's sons were not enslaved in Egypt, nor did they "sit on a pot of meat." Rather, they were shield-bearers and warriors. Shocher Tov 81:7

As long as Joseph was alive, the Children of Israel did not suffer the burden of Egypt (i.e., slavery). After Joseph died, the burden was placed upon them. Shemot Rabbah 1:4

"A new king…who did not know Joseph." Exodus 1:8. He pretended not to know. Tractate Eiruvin 53a


	14. Chapter 14: Shmot - Harbinger of Light

Chapter 14: Shmot - Harbinger of Light

"638 male babies have been thrown in to the Nile," the Captain read from his papyrus scroll, "18 male babies have been absconded by their families to further districts, and one male baby is unaccounted for."

"What does 'unaccounted for' mean?" Pharaoh asked in irritation from his throne.

"We have searched every crevice of the family's home," the Captain explained apologetically, "and that of their neighbors, their relatives and anyone they are in regular contact with. We have searched behind every bush and under every stone, but the baby is nowhere to be found."

"What does the family claim?" Pharaoh demanded. "What do they say happened to the baby?"

"They claim the infant has already been thrown in to the Nile, but there is no mention of this in our records."

"Are you sure?"

"We are certain, O Pharaoh. Our records are impeccable. Our forces have not supervised the throwing of the Amram child into the Nile."

"Amram, you say," Pharaoh nodded pensively. "It would have to be his child. He is the leader of the Hebrews. His child would certainly be a candidate to be the destined Redeemer. Where can he be?"

"I can answer that, Father," a striking young woman declared as she strode into Pharaoh's audience chamber.

"Daughter, what is the meaning of this?" Pharaoh asked in surprise and annoyance.

"I can report on the unaccounted child that you have not managed to drown yet."

"Daughter, I know that you disapprove of our activities, however bear in mind that this is for the greater good of Egypt."

"Pfah," the daughter made a spitting motion, "you would slaughter innocent babes and still call yourself a hero? You put too much weight in your astrologers' omens."

"Daughter, beware of that tongue of yours or we can have the offensive organ removed, even from you, my precious jewel."

"You would silence the only one who tells you the truth? You are surrounded by these sycophantic mongrels who have twisted your mind with superstition and half-truths. They will lead you and Egypt to nothing but misery."

"Captain," Pharaoh turned away from his daughter, "leave us, and on your way out, call for the Royal Executioner, and my advisors."

The daughter took a step back at mention of the executioner.

"Daughter," Pharaoh returned his gaze, "do not joust with me in such a tone, and certainly not in front of my underlings. I think perhaps a lesson in respect is in order."

"How can I respect a cold-blooded murderer?"

"I will show you."

Moments later the Royal Executioner walked in, followed by Pharaohs advisors, Jeinis and Jimbrei.

"Executioner. What temporary ways do you have to silence a person?" Pharaoh looked meaningfully at his daughter, "I know that tongues do not grow back, but is there something short of cutting a tongue that may teach a long-lasting lesson in etiquette to the Princess?"

"Irons, Pharaoh. Irons are the way."

"You would close her mouth with irons? While I am tempted by the notion, I would like something less unseemly."

"No, Pharaoh. I meant hot irons. If we poke her tongue or the inside of her mouth with hot irons, she will not talk for a while, but eventually it will heal."

"How long will she be silent for?"

"I am not sure. The few times I tried it, the subject died from their wounds, but I would be very careful with the princess. It would take perhaps several months to heal, maybe even a year."

"A year is very good then. Be careful her beautiful features should not be marred. And if she does not speak again in a year, Executioner, you will lose more than your tongue."

"But, Father," the daughter exclaimed in alarm, "I thought you would want to know about the unaccounted child?"

"Yes then. Tell me."

"Only if you do not unleash your henchman on me."

"That, my dear, will depend on the nature of your answer."

"I have the baby."

"You do? Good work. Hand him to the Executioner and we shall dispose of him presently."

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"I shall not hand him over. He is my son."

"Your son? Your son!?" Pharaoh got off his throne and started shouting. "What in the name of Ra are you talking about!"

"I found him in the river. I have adopted him to be my son. By all the ancient laws, he is mine. You can not have him."

"Have him? I do not want to have him! I want to kill him! He may be the most dangerous thing to the Egyptian empire and you are protecting him?"

"Yes. And if I could, I would protect every single one of those innocent babes who you believe are so dangerous."

"Daughter! You go too far!"

"No! I do not go far enough! I will never hand him over. If I could save even one child, I will have done my duty."

"You would dare? You would dare rebel against your own father's command? This is treason. I would not spare even you from punishment."

"I dare. I should have done this long ago."

"So be it. Executioner! We shall execute the Princess right here and now without delay. I cannot stand even a moment further with this rebellious child. Do it now!"

The executioner hastily grabbed the Princess and a cushioned bench and prepared her for beheading. He forced her kneel on the floor, and then firmly tied her torso to the bench leaving space for her head to hang over the side of the bench. He tied the Princess' hands behind her back and placed a pan on the floor where her head would fall. Pharaoh paced back and forth seething in anger, yet holding back tears. The executioner then removed his sword and ran his fingernail over its edge to check its sharpness. He spread his legs and raised his sword. He lowered the sword slowly to the Princess' neck to make sure of the angle and distance needed to make a quick clean cut. He then raised the sword again and tensed his powerful muscles, getting ready to bring it down again, strongly and rapidly.

"O Pharaoh," Jeinis bowed down, "if I may be so bold as to interrupt."

"Proceed Jeinis," Pharaoh raised his hand to the executioner in a halting sign, happy for the reprieve and hoping Jeinis would provide a different solution. The executioner in the meantime slowly lowered his sword.

"From the most recent signs, it seems that the latest crisis is over," Jeinis continued.

"What do you mean?"

"He means, O Pharaoh," Jimbrei interjected, "that according to the stars, the Redeemer has already been thrown into the Nile."

"Already thrown? That is a relief. Is the danger over then?"

"Um, not exactly," Jeinis mumbled.

"Well is there danger or is there not?"

"Pharaoh knows how difficult it is to read the stars," Jimbrei intoned. "It seems the need to throw the children into the Nile has passed. The danger from the destined Redeemer is still out there, but it is vague and hard to read. We must remain on watch."

"But you can stop your drowning of the children?" the Princess interjected, from her tied and kneeling position by the bench.

"Yes, Princess," Jimbrei answered reluctantly.

"Then there is no reason I cannot keep my son, Father."

"If it will stop your incessant bickering, blasphemy and rebelliousness, I will let you keep this child – but on one further condition."

"And what would that condition be?"

"You shall not adopt another one of the Hebrews again. This shall be your one and only child from that people. You shall not afford them protection in this fashion. And if I sense that this child is a threat in any way, it will be the executioners block for him."

"It is agreed then. Congratulations Father, you are now a grandfather."

"Spare me the melodrama. Release the Princess," Pharaoh motioned to the Executioner. "Let us examine this child then."

"Oh Father, you will love him. He is such a precious child," the Princess chirped as the executioner untied her and helped her up.

"I shall be the judge of that."

"I shall bring the baby," the Princess said as she proudly strode out the hall.

Pharaoh sat back on his throne, relieved. _How did I deserve such a difficult daughter?_ He thought to himself. _Though I wish my soldiers were half as brave as she is – then the entire world would be terrified of us_ , he thought of her with fatherly pride.

"Is it wise to let her keep the child?" Jeinis inquired of Pharaoh.

"If it will appease my judgmental daughter; than it will be worth it."

"If this is indeed the child of Amram," Jimbrei added, "it could have curious ramifications."

"Hmm. Do I want my enemies' son in my house? If he were a hostage it would be one thing, but as an adopted child, I am less sure."

"It is good to keep one's friends close, Pharaoh," Jimbrei quoted, "but it is better to keep one's enemies closer."

"Yes, we shall keep a close eye on the son of Amram. He may yet be of use to us."

Pharaoh's daughter, beaming with joy, walked back into the hall with a baby bundled in her arms.

"Here Father, is my son."

"He, he is beautiful!" Pharaoh stuttered.

"I told you he was special."

"What is on his skin? He seems to be shining or glowing. Is this sorcery?"

Jeinis and Jimbrei peered at the baby as well and made various arcane hand motions.

"Get your paws away from my baby!" the Princess embraced the baby defensively.

"We do not sense any magic around the baby – he is truly an outstanding specimen," Jimbrei concluded.

"Let me have another look at him, daughter."

"Just move your minions back."

"Jeinis, Jimbrei, please give the princess some space." The advisors backed away obediently, though still peering at the child with open curiosity.

The Princess again showed Pharaoh the baby. Pharaoh drank in the sight of the baby and seemed to calm down and even enjoy looking at him. "He is truly beautiful. What is his name?"

"I have called him Moses, for from the water I drew him out."

 _Moses_. A chill went up Pharaoh's spine at the mention of the name. _Egypt may yet rue this day_ , Pharaoh thought to himself quietly. _The day that we let Moses live and brought him into my house._

Sources:

The Egyptians were worshipers of the god Ra. In Hebrew "Ra" means evil. The name PhaRAoh, includes the name "Ra". It could be that the source of the word "Ra" in Hebrew comes from the complete abhorrence of the Egyptian worship of this false god and their intrinsic evil. The Egyptians set the benchmark as far as the Jewish people are concerned for the concept of Evil. From class by David Nativ.

The daughter of Pharaoh went down to bathe in the river. Exodus 2:5. She went down to immerse (i.e., cleanse) herself from the idols of her father (i.e., she immersed for the sake of converting to Judaism). Tractate Sotah 12b

"This is one of the Hebrews' children." Exodus 2:6. How did she know? She saw that he was circumcised. Said R' Yochanan: She prophesied unknowingly: this one alone is cast into the Nile; no others will be cast. The Egyptian sorcerers had divined that the redeemer of Israel would be punished by means of water. After Moses had been cast into the water, they no longer saw that sign, and the decree was cancelled. Tractate Sotah 12b

Said Pharaoh, "I dreamt that all of Egypt was on one pan of the balance, and a lamb was on the other, and the pan with the lamb outweighed all of Egypt." At once he sent for all the sorcerers of Egypt and told them his dream. Jeinis and Jimbrei, the chief sorcerers, said to Pharaoh, "A male child will be born in the congregation of Israel, by whose hand the whole land of Egypt will be laid waste." Targum Yonatan, Shemot 1:15

Amram was the head of the Sanhedrin. Shemot Rabbah 1:13

It came to pass when Pharaoh had sent the people out. Exodus 13:17. Said the Holy One, Blessed is He, "You sent out the fathers, but my sons you cast into the Nile. In retribution, I shall cast you into the sea and destroy you, but I will take your daughter and let her inherit the Garden of Eden. Shemot Rabbah 20:4

These are the sons of Bithiah daughter of Pharaoh whom Mered took. Chronicles I 4:18. Mered is Caleb. He rebelled ("mered") against the counsel of the Spies; she rebelled against the counsel of her father. Let the rebel come and marry the rebel. And one Sage says: He saved the flock; she saved the shepherd. Vayikra Rabbah 1:3

Said the Holy One, Blessed is He, to Bithiah daughter of Pharaoh, "Moses was not your son, yet you called him your son. You, too, are not My daughter, but I shall call you My daughter." (Bithiah=Daughter of God). Vayikra Rabbah 1:3

Notes:

This story came out of an attempt to answer a question in my mind:

In the text, Moses' mother is afraid that her son will be drowned in the Nile together with all the other newborn males. She makes a desperate gambit by hiding him in the Nile itself. As fate would have it, Moses is discovered by the Princess, who then returns the baby to the mother for nursing and who is subsequently returned to the Princess once he is weaned, perhaps even years later.

How could Moses have returned home without danger of being taken by Egyptian forces?

The answer in my mind is that there must have been some special dispensation with royal approval. The midrash points out that the edict was revoked after Moses had been placed in the Nile by his mother as this confused the Egyptian astrologers. However, there must have been a period of time between the hunt for Hebrew babies and the revocation of the edict. Hence the scene of the Pharaoh's daughter attempting to protect Moses, which is also supported by the midrash.


	15. Chapter 15: Vaera - Drinks at The Hungry

Chapter 15: Vaera - Drinks at The Hungry Crocodile

The hieroglyphics on the wall announced the day's menu. The menu however, had not changed in over two months; and most of the menu was not available. An old toothless priestess played a melancholy tune on her harp in a dark corner of the hall. Rumor had it that her older brother was killed during the attack of the wild beasts, and she had not played a happy tune ever since.

The tables of the tavern were filled with groups of the higher echelons of Egyptian society talking quietly to themselves, or loners commiserating with their drinks.

One table was filled with muscle-bound black eunuchs from Pharaoh's palace.

"I was there, I tell you," big Leras, Royal Eunuch, whispered in his high-pitched voice to his audience around the circular table. "I was there when Moses announced the next plague."

"So what did he say?" bulky Doigo asked in an equally high voice. "What will the next plague be?"

"Hailstones," Leras intoned as he scratched the scabs from his receding boils. "Moses said that whoever or whatever will be out in the fields tomorrow, will die from the hailstones. If you are indoors, you will be spared."

"And you believe that charlatan, Leras?" Fanir, the Priest of Ra, asked from the adjacent table, sitting with other priests. "Have you, and your fellow eunuchs lost faith in the gods of Egypt?"

"I did not realize you were eavesdropping, Fanir," Leras accused. "Besides, your faith in your gods has blinded you to reality. The god of the Hebrews has proven himself to be more powerful, and there is nothing they or Pharaoh have been able to do to stop him."

"Be careful, Leras," Fanir warned. "You speak both blasphemy and treason. Not even your position of Royal Eunuch may save you from punishment."

"You are a fool, Fanir," Leras grinned and made a pushing and slicing motion with his hands towards Doigo and the rest of the eunuchs at his table. "Egypt is crumbling before our very eyes and I for one intend to be on the winning side. This Moses is masterful. His presence alone is impressive and the way he stands up to Pharaoh is most inspiring."

"What? You wish to join with him in their worship in the desert?" Fanir asked.

"You are truly brainless," Leras grinned even wider. "Do you for a moment believe his god is going through all this trouble merely for a day of worship? They mean to be free and to leave Egypt. Any fool can see that. But you, it seems, are not even a fool!"

Fanir glanced around the tavern, his face turning red from embarrassment. He looked meaningfully at his fellow priests. "I shall not allow such an insult to go unanswered," Fanir declared to his tablemates. The five priests rose from their chairs as one, and faced the eunuch's table.

At that moment, the door to the tavern opened and silence reigned throughout the hall. Even the old harpist stopped her playing. Two strangers walked in. Two Hebrews! Their skins were unblemished, with no scars or boils on them. They had the happy demeanor of men who had eaten well – something no Egyptian had experienced for months. They swaggered into the tavern carrying a fresh side of beef between them.

"Ho! Innkeeper!" the taller Hebrew, Datan, called out. "We heard you Egyptians have not had fresh meat for some time."

"What is that to you, slave?" Parnet, innkeeper of The Hungry Crocodile responded, all eyes watching the exchange.

"Oh, we just thought, you might enjoy something other than the blood-soaked fish you seem to enjoy so much," Datan teased.

"Yes," the shorter Hebrew, Aviram, added, "we also heard how popular frogs became on your menu. Boiled frogs, baked frogs, grilled frogs, frog pie, and what was our favorite, Datan? Oh yes! Stuffed frog – with frog stuffing! If the plagues were not enough, your menu would kill you!" Datan and Aviram laughed unkindly.

"You Hebrews think you are funny," Fanir, the priest called out from his table. "Laugh now, but do not forget that you are still slaves."

"Slaves?" Datan asked mockingly. "You are behind the times, priest. We will soon be rid of Egyptian taskmasters, assuming there are any left after our God is through with you."

"Enough talk, Hebrew," Parnet interrupted. "How much do you want for the meat?"

"200 shekel," Datan answered slowly.

"200 shekel!?" Parnet shouted. "Are you out of your mind? Why I used to pay no more than 20 shekel for an entire cow, let alone one side."

"Of course you did," Aviram responded loudly, "but that was before the wild animals ravaged the herds, and the pestilence decimated them. It is no problem. We are sure that The Wet Hippopotamus down the road would love to offer fresh meat to their more esteemed clientele."

"Now, now, now, my dear Hebrews," Parnet put out his hands in appeasement, "there is no need to drive such a hard bargain. Let us sit in the back room and reach an equitable price, without disturbing the customers."

"Lead the way, good innkeeper," Datan replied and winked at Aviram. They followed Parnet behind the counter and into the kitchen still carrying their fresh meat. The eyes of all the Egyptians followed the carcass hungrily.

"You see, Finar," Leras snickered, pointing at the exiting Hebrews. "This is just the beginning. At the end Egypt may be begging from the Hebrews for more than just some fresh meat. You priests are such a wretched lot. I can not believe you still pray to your pathetic gods for help."

"Your intransigence is outrageous," Finar answered, pounding his fist on the table. "The Hebrews may have the upper hand right now, but your rebelliousness is inexcusable. I shall report you to Pharaoh personally and I will be happy to supervise your execution."

Leras motioned to the other eunuchs. Doigo got up smoothly, turned around and suddenly pushed the priest closest to him. "Hey! Watch it you clumsy fool!" Doigo yelled at him.

The startled priest pushed Doigo back. "What are you doing? I did nothing."

"Nothing!? You call this nothing!?" Doigo's shout reverberated throughout the tavern. Doigo then smashed his beefy fist into the priest's confused face. The impact made a satisfying 'crunch' sound as Doigo broke the priest's nose. A second later a loud crash announced the priest flying into the table.

"Fight!" some customer yelled and the entire tavern was on its feet.

Leras picked up his table and threw it, plates, cups and all towards the priests. Then the fighting started in earnest. Chairs were broken on people's heads; bodies went flying through the air. There was a high concentration of white priest robes mixed with muscular black bodies in the center of the melee.

Excited by the action and showing more life than she had since her brother's death, the old priestess played a merry tune.

In the midst of the chaos Leras closed in on Finar. He grabbed Finar by the collar and in his other hand he discretely pulled out a knife. "Say your prayers quickly, priest. You can no longer threaten a man and expect to get away with it."

"You dare not harm me, eunuch. I am a sanctified priest of the mighty god Ra. You will suffer eternal damnation in the underworld if you harm me."

"I doubt it," Leras whispered as he quietly thrust his blade between the priest's ribs.

Finar crumpled to the floor joining other unconscious priests.

Parnet, followed closely by Datan and Aviram ran out of the kitchen into the main hall.

"What is going on here?" Parnet wailed.

"This is truly pleasant. To see the Egyptians fighting with each other," Datan commented.

"Yeah, we should come here more often," Aviram approved. "Perhaps we can even sell tickets for viewing?"

Leras gave a piercing whistle. As quickly as it started, the fighting stopped.

The priestess returned to playing a more subdued tune.

One of the conscious priests examined the wounded.

"He is dead! Fanir is dead! He has been stabbed!"

"I think perhaps he just tripped during the fighting," Leras explained, showing the blood on his hand. "If anyone wants to make an issue of it," Leras looked menacingly at the priests, "they may find themselves tripping as well."

"N-No Leras," the priest stuttered and took a step back. "This was just an unfortunate accident. Your theological arguments are very persuasive."

"Ah. So there is some wisdom in the priesthood after all," Leras nodded.

Datan and Aviram looked apprehensively at the dead priest and Leras standing over him.

"This Leras is dangerous," Datan whispered. "We have our money. Let us leave this zoo."

Datan and Aviram made their way to the door, stepping over debris from the fight.

Leras noticing the movement, called out to them. "Hebrews!"

Datan and Aviram turned around before the entrance.

"We – we do not want any trouble," Datan stammered. "We did not see anything."

"I have a message for your Moses."

"And what would that be then," Aviram breathed out, turning back to the entrance.

"Tell Moses that the palace eunuchs are with him. We support his struggle and will follow him," Leras raised his bloody hand. "Whether he likes it or not."

Sources:

Exodus, Chapter 9

18 Behold, tomorrow about this time I will cause it to rain a very grievous hail, such as hath not been in Egypt since the day it was founded even until now.

19 Now therefore send, hasten in thy cattle and all that thou hast in the field; for every man and beast that shall be found in the field, and shall not be brought home, the hail shall come down upon them, and they shall die.'

20 He that feared the word of the Lord among the servants of Pharaoh made his servants and his cattle flee into the houses;

21 and he that regarded not the word of the Lord left his servants and his cattle in the field.

Exodus, Chapter 12

37 And the children of Israel journeyed from Rameses to Succoth, about six hundred thousand men on foot, beside children.

38 And a mixed multitude went up also with them; and flocks, and herds, even very much cattle.

Mixed multitude: an assembly of idol worshipers from different nations that converted. Rashi, Exodus 12:38


	16. Chapter 16: Bo - Pharaoh's Cousin

Chapter 16: Bo - Pharaoh's Cousin

 _I hate him,_ Pirit thought as she lay in bed. _He will destroy us all._

Pirit tossed and turned. There was no possibility she could relax. She feared the darkness would not lift, like in the last plague. She was still traumatized by that paralyzing endless night. She would forever curse the unreliable sun, yet pray for its return.

 _Cousin Pharaoh has doomed Egypt,_ Pirit fitfully mused. _And Moses has ever delivered on his word._

" _The firstborns shall die", Moses had said in his deep and authoritative voice._ The chill she had received from the announcement had struck her as if her firstborn, Rabret, had been executed on the spot.

 _Oh, sweet Rabret,_ Pirit moaned to herself. _Only fifteen years old. Just now entering manhood._ Small tears streamed down Pirit's face at the thought of losing him.

There was a tense quiet throughout the Egyptian night, as if the entire country was expectantly holding its breath. Word had spread like wildfire of Moses' latest declaration. _This tenth plague promised to be the worst by far and to touch every home – how could it not? Poor and wealthy alike would suffer_. Pirit's mind churned restlessly _. Only the childless would be spared the pain of losing a child they never had._

 _Yet Pharaoh still refuses to let the Israelites go!_ Pirit screamed in her head. _He is mad! But what can we do?_

Then it started. Pirit heard a soft moaning from far away. She stayed in bed trying to ignore it – hoping it would go away. Then the moaning got louder – and closer. But it was not really a moan. It was a cry – a cry of bitterness, and sorrow, and anguish. And the cry multiplied and got louder. Pirit thought it was like a living thing, the cry. Growing in strength and form and power. Before she knew it, the cry was overwhelming. It was all around her. It seemed as if every stitch of the Egyptian fabric was crying in excruciating pain. She could not hold back longer.

Pirit unclenched her tightly closed eyes and rose from her bed. She walked, as if to her own execution, to Rabret's room. The room was abnormally quiet amidst the communal screaming of Egypt. _Perhaps he is just sleeping peacefully_ , Pirit prayed. But there was no movement. No breathing sounds. No gentle rising and falling of his young chest. No outward sign of life. Very gently, Pirit touched Rabret's shoulder. It was cold in the warm Egyptian night.

"Rabret," Pirit shook him. "Please wake up my darling."

But there was no answer. Losing hope Pirit pulled on Rabret's shoulder to see his face.

She stepped back, holding her hands to her face, with a thick stream of hot tears rolling down her cheeks. Rabret's face was a frozen, dead, grimace of pain. The only way to interpret it is that his life had been cut short urgently, powerfully and violently. He was an empty husk now.

Pirit rushed back to embrace her lifeless son. Her firstborn. Her Rabret. "Oh no. Not my sweet Rabret. Oh, no." And then Pirit started to wail. A keen, piercing, heartbroken cry that joined the voices of the rest of Egypt in a discordant symphony of pain.

 _This madness has gone on far enough. I do not care if it is treason or blasphemy,_ Pirit thought as she stomped her way to her cousin's palace. She was not alone. Other nobles, royals and advisors were making their way, teary-eyed to Pharaoh's audience chamber.

"My son. My heir," Pharaoh was murmuring, holding the Prince's scepter loosely in his hand.

Pharaoh was sitting, bent over on his throne, surrounded by a growing, unmoving audience. Pirit pushed through the group and without announcement or introduction, addressed Pharaoh.

"How many more children do we need to sacrifice?" Pirit demanded. "How many more!?"

"What can we do?" Pharaoh asked no one in particular.

"Let the Israelites go!" Pirit shouted.

"That is what they want," Pharaoh said weakly, still looking at the boy's scepter. "But it is too late now. All is lost."

Pirit approached the throne, uninvited, to the quiet gasps of those around.

"Cousin," Pirit addressed Pharaoh. "All will be lost if you do nothing. Let them go as you should have done long ago. How much more must Egypt pay for their enslavement? Who knows what the next plague will bring? Please cousin, for the sake of my other children, your other children – for what still remains of Egypt. You must release them – now. Listen to the screams! They are getting louder!"

"I feel like a puppet in the Hebrew god's hands," Pharaoh started clenching his teeth. "Every time I have thought to release them I feel a compulsion to keep them enslaved."

"Then by Ra. No, not Ra," Pirit looked at the large statue of the god, her lip curling in a sneer, "by the Hebrew god, who has proven himself to be all powerful and has reduced Ra to a meaningless sculpture – I swear by the Hebrew god," Pirit knelt down and grasped firmly on to both of Pharaoh's ankles, amidst further gasps of the audience, "I shall not leave you until you go and free the Israelites."

Pharaoh looked down at his cousin, shocked into awareness by her bold and daring violation of his holy person. He recognized Pirit's ancient gesture. It was the physical vow of a supplicant, not to let go of the provider, until their wish was granted, or they were killed for the mere impropriety.

However, a murmur started in the audience chamber, with the backdrop of the wailing growing stronger. "Pirit is right," Pharaoh heard. "He must let the Hebrews go." Another voice added. "We are lost."

"Pharaoh has doomed us."

"What can we do?"

"He must let the Hebrews go."

"Let the Hebrews go."

'Yes. Let the Hebrews go."

"Let the Hebrews go," someone said as a chant, with a wailing counterpoint.

"Let the Hebrews go," the chant was picked up.

"Let the Hebrews go," the entire room said.

"Let the Hebrews go!" reverberated throughout the palace.

Pharaoh ran out of his palace, the Prince's scepter still in hand, followed by a large entourage led by Pirit.

Pharaoh walked unsteadily, looking from doorway to doorway for signs of the home of Moses or Aaron. They were in the Hebrew quarter of his city, where he knew Moses and Aaron had taken up temporary residence.

"Where is Moses?" Pharaoh cried. "Where is Aaron?"

But there was no answer.

"Hebrews!" Pharaoh called out. "Please help me! Where are Moses and Aaron!?"

Out of breath, leaning on the doorframe of a Hebrew home, Pharaoh was surprised to feel a sticky substance on his hands. He looked at his hands. To his horror, they were full of blood.

"Moses! Aaron!" Pharaoh screamed, above the sound of the general wailing, which was noticeably quieter in the Hebrew quarter.

"I am sorry! I was wrong!" Pharaoh continued. "You and your people may go! Please! Go!"

"I am here Pharaoh," Moses appeared in one of the doorways. Aaron was beside him and they were followed by other Hebrew elders.

"Oh Moses," Pharaoh got down on his knees. The rest of the entourage followed suit. "Go, go. Please!

"I was wrong. Go. Take everyone that you wanted to take. Women, children, animals – all the animals. Take everyone and get out quickly. Now. Please. Leave. Leave before we are all destroyed."

Moses turned to the Hebrew elders and directed them to go ahead and give word. They were all dressed for travel, carrying satchels and fully laden bags, as if they had been expecting to be released.

Wordlessly, Moses turned to leave.

"Moses, my Lord," Pirit pleaded. "Is this the end? Will this end the deaths and the destruction in Egypt?"

Moses looked at Pirit with a solemn, sad face. "That will depend on you," he pointed at all of them, "you and the will of Pharaoh," he pointed at Pharaoh.

Pirit shivered, _if it is up to us and Pharaoh, then we are truly doomed._

And without a further word, Moses turned his back on the Egyptians, never to see his birthplace, the land of the Hebrew oppressors again.

Sources:

Exodus Chapter 11

 **4** And Moses said: 'Thus saith the Lord: About midnight will I go out into the midst of Egypt; **5** and all the first-born in the land of Egypt shall die, from the first-born of Pharaoh that sitteth upon his throne, even unto the first-born of the maid-servant that is behind the mill; and all the first-born of cattle. **6** And there shall be a great cry throughout all the land of Egypt, such as there hath been none like it, nor shall be like it any more. **7** But against any of the children of Israel shall not a dog whet his tongue, against man or beast; that ye may know how that the Lord doth put a difference between the Egyptians and Israel. **8** And all these thy servants shall come down unto me, and bow down unto me, saying: Get thee out, and all the people that follow thee; and after that I will go out.' And he went out from Pharaoh in hot anger. **{S}** **9** And the Lord said unto Moses: 'Pharaoh will not hearken unto you; that My wonders may be multiplied in the land of Egypt.' **10** And Moses and Aaron did all these wonders before Pharaoh; and the Lord hardened Pharaoh's heart, and he did not let the children of Israel go out of his land.

Exodus Chapter 12

 **5** Your lamb shall be without blemish, a male of the first year; ye shall take it from the sheep, or from the goats; **6** and ye shall keep it unto the fourteenth day of the same month; and the whole assembly of the congregation of Israel shall kill it at dusk. **7** And they shall take of the blood, and put it on the two side-posts and on the lintel, upon the houses wherein they shall eat it. **8** And they shall eat the flesh in that night, roast with fire, and unleavened bread; with bitter herbs they shall eat it. **9** Eat not of it raw, nor sodden at all with water, but roast with fire; its head with its legs and with the inwards thereof. **10** And ye shall let nothing of it remain until the morning; but that which remaineth of it until the morning ye shall burn with fire. **11** And thus shall ye eat it: with your loins girded, your shoes on your feet, and your staff in your hand; and ye shall eat it in haste–it is the Lord's passover. **12** For I will go through the land of Egypt in that night, and will smite all the first-born in the land of Egypt, both man and beast; and against all the gods of Egypt I will execute judgments: I am the Lord. **13** And the blood shall be to you for a token upon the houses where ye are; and when I see the blood, I will pass over you, and there shall no plague be upon you to destroy you, when I smite the land of Egypt.

 **29** And it came to pass at midnight, that the Lord smote all the firstborn in the land of Egypt, from the first-born of Pharaoh that sat on his throne unto the first-born of the captive that was in the dungeon; and all the first-born of cattle. **30** And Pharaoh rose up in the night, he, and all his servants, and all the Egyptians; and there was a great cry in Egypt; for there was not a house where there was not one dead. **31** And he called for Moses and Aaron by night and said: 'Rise up, get you forth from among my people, both ye and the children of Israel; and go, serve the Lord, as ye have said. **32** Take both your flocks and your herds, as ye have said, and be gone; and bless me also.' **33** And the Egyptians were urgent upon the people, to send them out of the land in haste; for they said: 'We are all dead men.'

II Kings Chapter 4

 **25** So she went, and came unto the man of God to Mount Carmel. And it came to pass, when the man of God saw her afar off, that he said to Gehazi his servant: 'Behold, yonder is that Shunammite. **26** Run, I pray thee, now to meet her, and say unto her: Is it well with thee? Is it well with thy husband? Is it well with the child?' And she answered: 'It is well.' **27** And when she came to the man of God to the hill, she caught hold of his feet. And Gehazi came near to thrust her away; but the man of God said: 'Let her alone; for her soul is bitter within her; and the Lord hath hid it from me, and hath not told Me.' **28** Then she said: 'Did I desire a son of my lord? Did I not say: Do not deceive me?' **29** Then he said to Gehazi: 'Gird up thy loins, and take my staff in thy hand, and go thy way; if thou meet any man, salute him not; and if any salute thee, answer him not; and lay my staff upon the face of the child.' **30** And the mother of the child said: 'As the Lord liveth, and as thy soul liveth, I will not leave thee.' And he arose, and followed her.


	17. Chapter 17: Beshalah - Battle of Amalek

Chapter 17: Beshalah - Battle of Amalek

"The reports are true!" Agag gasped from his perch on top of the low-lying desert mountain. "The Hebrew slaves have truly escaped. I did not realize they were so many! And the gold! I can see them carrying hordes of gold."

"But they are so numerous," Ephaz the sorcerer commented. "How can we hope to attack them?"

"We shall wait until the bulk of them have passed," Agag answered still studying the passing Hebrew masses. "We shall then ambush their rearguard. It will be harder for such a large congregation, with women, children and old ones, to turn around and fight. By then we will have captured a respectable portion of the Egyptian loot."

"But if the Hebrew god truly destroyed the Egyptian army at the sea," Ephaz questioned, "perhaps we should proceed with caution?"

"Do you doubt your magical abilities?" Agag looked at Ephaz. "The Egyptian sorcerers and priests had gotten fat and soft. We are warriors. Our gods are with us. We shall be quick and cunning. We shall attack the Hebrews in their weak back. See how they lead with their warriors. They are expecting trouble from the front. They will feel safe once they have passed our position and will not expect an ambush. Do not fear Ephaz. Were you not the one who foresaw their arrival? Did you not cast the bones that determined that today would be the best day to attack?"

"Yes, my liege," Ephaz answered, puffing up his chest.

"Ready the rest of the sorcerers," Agag ordered. "I shall signal to the swordsmen below to come around. I want the sorcerers to hit the Hebrews with a full range of spells at the same moment as the swordsmen engage."

 _It was delightfully easy,_ Agag thought. _Fifty talents of gold. Two hundred talents of silver. Countless precious vessels and stones. I did not even lose one man. The Hebrews dropped everything at the first sign of trouble and ran like scared mice. They barely put up a fight, but rather retreated closer to Mount Horev. It was even reported that their leader Moses was so fearful – he was the first one up the mountain._

 _I will have to go for more. It is simply too easy and too tempting. If we could take so much with just an afternoon's worth of marauding, what of a whole day or even several days with a weak and passive slave camp to plunder._ Agag started to dance, clutching the prize jewels he had kept for himself. _Hah! Where was this vaunted Hebrew god? The Egyptians must have truly turned to clay if such a miserable rabble were able to free themselves and take the wealth of Egypt with him. Perhaps we should make an incursion into Egypt itself if it is so weakened?_

"It is time my liege," Ephaz announced as the first rays of the sun appeared through the desert haze.

"Excellent," Agag rubbed his hands in anticipation. "We shall mount a frontal attack on their position, as planned. I want a ring of warriors surrounding your sorcerers at the center position, and columns of spearmen, swordsmen and archers on the left and right flanks. I shall lead the middle position, with the rest of the camel riders."

Agag quickly mounted his waiting camel, joined the two dozen riders standing at attention and together they rode to the front and center of the assembled Amalekite army.

"Sons of Amalek!" Agag called out in a booming voice from atop his camel. "You may have thought that we did well yesterday, but what is in store for us today is many times over! I promise you each a talent of gold and a pretty Hebrew slave-girl as well!"

The Amalekite army whistled, laughed and banged their shields together. One soldier called out: "Agag! I want two slaves!"

"You can have as many slaves as you can grab!" Agag responded. "Take prisoners! Young ones!" The army laughed some more.

Agag turned his camel to face the Hebrews, raised his sword and proclaimed:

"Amalekites! For wealth and glory!"

"For wealth and glory!" the Amalekite army chanted thunderously.

Agag and the camels trotted towards the Hebrew camp, followed on foot by a racing Amalekite horde.

As Agag approached the Hebrews, he discerned a long row of spears, shields and swords gleaming in the morning light. He stopped his camel and signaled for the army to stop.

"What have we here?" Agag whistled in surprise. "The Hebrews have some teeth after all. Even better. We should have to work a bit for our keep. Charge!" Agag commanded and galloped at full force into the Hebrew line.

Suddenly a middle-aged, blond-haired warrior sprinted from the Hebrew line to intercept Agag. The blond warrior slashed at Agag. Agag barely caught the edge of the sword on his shield. The sword continued its slashing motion, cutting the harness of Agag's camel and dumping Agag unceremoniously onto the hard desert floor.

Looking up, Agag noticed a tall imposing man standing on the top of Mount Horev with a staff in his hand, arms raised high. For the first time in his reign Agag felt fear.

The blond warrior continued to slash at the rest of the camel riders, weaving in-between and underneath the camels. He moved like a whirlwind, killing one rider after another in quick fluid motions. The blond warrior was now joined by half a dozen other Hebrew swordsmen.

"Joshua! Behind you!" cried an older red-headed warrior to the blond whirlwind. Without looking, Joshua stabbed backwards and gutted his would-be attacker before moving on to his next target. "Thank you, Nachshon," Joshua called back. Within minutes, Agag's camel division had been annihilated.

The rest of the Hebrew line moved up to engage the oncoming Amalekites. The swords rang and clanked upon the shields while a cloud of dust from the scuffling enveloped the fighters.

Agag scrambled back behind his front line and found the commander of the archers.

"Quickly! Aim for those warriors and the rest of the line, before they all engage," Agag ordered. "Fire!"

"Shields!" Joshua screamed, and the entire Hebrew army took a step back from their adversaries and raised their shields over their heads protectively. After the arrows bounced harmlessly off their shields, the Hebrews attacked with renewed vigor.

"Argh!" Agag clenched his teeth. "It did not work! I must find Ephaz."

Agag found the sorcerers surrounded by their protective circle of swordsmen.

"Ephaz! What is occurring?" Agag asked hurriedly. "Where did these whirling dervishes come from? Why are you not doing anything?"

Ephaz looked at Agag as if coming out of a dream. He wiped the sweat off his brow and caught his breath. He pointed towards the top of the mountain. "That is Moses up there. Whatever magic we attempt to throw at the Hebrew troops he is able to stop. I have never come across anyone so powerful. No matter how arcane or exotic the spell, Moses is able to stop it."

Agag looked bewildered. "What does that mean? How can one man stop all of you?"

Agag then noticed the Hebrew warriors continually looking up at Moses, as if he gave them strength or purpose.

"He is the key!" Agag pointed as well. "This Moses is truly the Redeemer, but he is still one man, and we can break him. Do not stop. Have all the sorcerers focus on bringing him down. Do not waste your spells on the troops. Everyone together. Keep hammering away. He is only human and he must eventually tire."

Agag ran to the left flank which seemed to be making more progress. He intermittently looked up to see how Moses was faring. Other Amalekites saw Agag's gaze and started looking up frequently as well. Soon the entire Amalekite army was shifting its gaze between the fighting, to Moses and the sorcerers, and understood that the battle was being waged on that plane as well.

Joshua, Nachshon and the other whirling warriors were decimating the right flank. Though Joshua was covered with blood and grime, his skill was such that there was not one scratch upon his body.

The left flank with Agag in the lead was standing up to the Hebrew warriors. Then suddenly Moses fell. He could not be seen any longer on the mountain top. Ephaz looked across the battlefield to Agag and wave a tired sign of success.

"Yes!" Agag cried, "The Redeemer is down. Let us press the advantage."

A cheer went up from the Amalekites. They sensed the Hebrews weakening and attacked with greater force. The Hebrews looked to the mountain, but did not see Moses. The Hebrew warriors seemed to weaken and tire. They moved slower, without the dervish speed or deadly accuracy.

Agag and his men broke through the left flank and headed towards the unprotected Hebrew camp.

"Fall back!" Joshua commanded. Pointing towards the Amalekites breaking through, he yelled, "Stop them! Regroup in the middle! Form a semicircle!"

Joshua ran at breakneck speed across the battlefield. He vaulted himself and grabbed hold of Agag's ankles before he would have clear access to the Hebrew camp. They rolled around on the dusty ground, but quickly got on their feet, swords in hand, facing each other.

"Ah, the blond whirlwind himself," Agag spat the dust from his mouth. "Joshua, I believe I overheard."

Joshua answered with a quick slash aimed at Agag's neck. Agag deftly parried and returned with a brutal overhead cut to Joshua's arm. Joshua parried and attacked. The pair moved back and forth as their sword skills were evenly matched.

"Where did a slave like you learn to fight?" Agag asked as he blocked a twisting cut to his abdomen.

"I was with the Israelite tribe of Ephraim when we attempted to escape Egypt 30 years ago," Joshua answered with heavy breathing. "You made a mistake to think all of us were bricklayers."

"True, but I see that without your Moses, none of you are as fast or as deadly," Agag looked up again to make sure Moses had not returned. "Was he your only magician?"

"Moses is not a magician," Joshua gritted as they each held on to the other's sword arm, their swords meeting inches away from their faces. Joshua then pushed forcefully against Agag's sword and released him at the same time, sending Agag back a few steps. "Moses is the Prophet of God. Not some mere charlatan."

"My mistake loyal Joshua," Agag teased. "But it seems this Prophet of yours has disappeared. And look, my troops are overcoming your warriors. I see Hebrew blood is just as red as ours."

"We are the chosen of God," Joshua slashed angrily. "A heathen like you would not understand."

"Oh, I understand very well," Agag stepped out of reach of the sword. "I understand your claim to be the favorite of some higher power. But you are fools. You are fools that are being manipulated by charismatic leaders. Leaders that bring up fables and myths from the past to ensnare your minds."

The Hebrew warriors were now suffering terribly at the hands of the Amalekites. They were being pushed inexorably back to the Hebrew camp. The semi-circle of defenders was getting smaller and being spread thin trying to stop the Amalekite advance.

Joshua ended up behind enemy lines. Other Amalekite swordsmen approached Agag and Joshua. Agag motioned that he wanted Joshua to himself.

"You are a good fighter," Agag lowered his sword slightly. "If you join us, I will make it worth your while."

"You do not know us, nor understand us," Joshua raised his arm, leveling his sword towards Agag's face.

"Perhaps, but I know that soon all the wealth of Egypt shall be mine," Agag smiled. "Delivered very thoughtfully by its Hebrew slaves. I wonder if Egypt would reward us for bringing the slaves back? Or perhaps we should make use of them ourselves? I do not know what we would do with all the old ones though? What did they have them do in Egypt?"

"As God is my witness," Joshua spat out, sword still ready to attack, "you shall not succeed. If you had seen or comprehended the powers that are at work, you would never have even dreamed of touching us. For this I am sure your damnation will be eternal."

Out of the corner of his eye, Agag noticed movement on top of the mountain. Moses was up once again! He was supported by a person on either side holding his arms up. The long staff waved in the air like a flag of battle. A cry of joy came from the Hebrews who noticed their rejuvenated leader. Suddenly, it was the Amalekite army being pressed backward.

Agag also stepped back from Joshua and yelled at the surrounding swordsmen in a panic, "Kill him! Kill the Hebrew!"

Half a dozen swords stabbed at the place where Joshua had been standing. Three swordsmen fell dead. Joshua was outside the circle, weaving and whirling and slashing again. Agag ran back to his sorcerers. Joshua cut down the rest of the swordsmen and chased after Agag.

Joshua was met by Nachshon and a few others who had broken through the Amalekite line.

"For a moment I thought we had lost you," Nachshon said, clamping Joshua's arm.

"I never lost faith," Joshua squeezed back. "How are we doing?"

"The Amalekite line is in disarray," Nachshon said with a confident smile. "The danger has passed."

"That is good," Joshua nodded while still running. "Let us dispatch their leader and the sorcerers and then deal with the rest."

Joshua and the others reached the circle of swordsmen guarding Agag and the sorcerers.

"You no longer seem so confident," Joshua called out to Agag.

"You are rabble!" Agag cried from behind his swordsmen. "You are nothing! That gold should have been mine!"

"This is not about the gold," Joshua explained while directing his soldiers to surround the Amalekites. "You dared attack the people of God, the children of Israel. The people of the world were in mortal fear of us, for what our God did to the Egyptians. Now other nations may try to attack us like you have. You have indeed shown us to be mere mortals and you have brought into question the omnipotence of God. You have made us bleed. For that, you and the name of your people shall be blotted out from under the heavens."

Joshua signaled and the Hebrew warriors started whirling and bringing down one Amalekite after another. The swordsmen were the first to fall, followed by the sorcerers. Eyes wide with fright, Ephaz the sorcerer urged Agag, "Lay a dying curse on them, my liege; we should not fall so ignominiously!"

"Yes, a dying curse," Agag looked at Joshua with dispassionate eyes. "With my dying breath," Agag announced, "I call on the forces of the world – nay – on the Hebrew god himself," he chuckled dryly, "that my progeny and the Amalekite heirs, be they physical or spiritual, shall be an adversary to the children of Israel – until the end of days!"

Joshua reached Ephaz and Agag, and in one swift powerful motion beheaded both of them.

"Did you hear his curse?" Nachshon asked Joshua, standing in a ring of dead Amalekites.

"Yes," Joshua answered solemnly. "And I fear God will keep him to his word."

Biblical Sources:

Exodus Chapter 17

 **8** Then came Amalek, and fought with Israel in Rephidim. **9** And Moses said unto Joshua: 'Choose us out men, and go out, fight with Amalek; tomorrow I will stand on the top of the hill with the rod of God in my hand.' **10** So Joshua did as Moses had said to him, and fought with Amalek; and Moses, Aaron, and Hur went up to the top of the hill. **11** And it came to pass, when Moses held up his hand, that Israel prevailed; and when he let down his hand, Amalek prevailed. **12** But Moses' hands were heavy; and they took a stone, and put it under him, and he sat thereon; and Aaron and Hur stayed up his hands, the one on the one side, and the other on the other side; and his hands were steady until the going down of the sun. **13** And Joshua discomfited Amalek and his people with the edge of the sword. **14** And the LORD said unto Moses: 'Write this for a memorial in the book, and rehearse it in the ears of Joshua: for I will utterly blot out the remembrance of Amalek from under heaven.'

Deuteronomy Chapter 25

 **17** Remember what Amalek did unto thee by the way as ye came forth out of Egypt; **18** how he met thee by the way, and smote the hindmost of thee, all that were enfeebled in thy rear, when thou wast faint and weary; and he feared not God. **19** Therefore it shall be, when the LORD thy God hath given thee rest from all thine enemies roundabout, in the land which the LORD thy God giveth thee for an inheritance to possess it, that thou shalt blot out the remembrance of Amalek from under heaven; thou shalt not forget.

1 Samuel Chapter 15

 **1** And Samuel said unto Saul: 'The LORD sent me to anoint thee to be king over His people, over Israel; now therefore hearken thou unto the voice of the words of the LORD. **2** Thus saith the LORD of hosts: I remember that which Amalek did to Israel, how he set himself against him in the way, when he came up out of Egypt. **3** Now go and smite Amalek, and utterly destroy all that they have, and spare them not; but slay both man and woman, infant and suckling, ox and sheep, camel and ass.' **4** And Saul summoned the people, and numbered them in Telaim, two hundred thousand footmen, and ten thousand men of Judah. **5** And Saul came to the city of Amalek, and lay in wait in the valley.

 **7** And Saul smote the Amalekites, from Havilah as thou goest to Shur, that is in front of Egypt. **8** And he took Agag the king of the Amalekites alive, and utterly destroyed all the people with the edge of the sword. **9** But Saul and the people spared Agag, and the best of the sheep, and of the oxen, even the young of the second birth, and the lambs, and all that was good, and would not utterly destroy them; but everything that was of no account and feeble, that they destroyed utterly.

 **32** Then said Samuel: 'Bring ye hither to me Agag the king of the Amalekites.' And Agag came unto him in chains. And Agag said: 'Surely the bitterness of death is at hand.' **33** And Samuel said: As thy sword hath made women childless, so shall thy mother be childless among women. And Samuel hewed Agag in pieces before the LORD in Gilgal.

Esther Chapter 3

 **1** After these things did king Ahasuerus promote Haman the son of Hammedatha the Agagite, and advanced him, and set his seat above all the princes that were with him. **2** And all the king's servants, that were in the king's gate, bowed down, and prostrated themselves before Haman; for the king had so commanded concerning him. But Mordecai bowed not down, nor prostrated himself before him.

Secondary Sources:

"Go out and fight with Amalek." Moses said, "I will concentrate on the spiritual aspects of this war; you, Joshua, concentrate on the physical fighting." Zohar 2:65b

Joshua weakened Amalek…with the edge of the sword. He beheaded the Amalekite warriors. Mechilta Beshalach 5:1

Joshua weakened Amalek. He smote them as if they were mice. Lekach Tov, Shemot 17:13

What reason had Amalek to settle on the border on the way of the Israelites' entry into the Land? His grandfather Esau had commanded him to encounter them on the way, so he uprooted himself and resettled there. Bamidbar Rabbah 16:18

Whenever the Holy One, Blessed is He, mentions Amalek, He curses him. Shocher Tov 118:1

Unreferenced sources (I read them, but can't find them now):

Joshua fought 30 years earlier in failed attempt by the tribe of Ephraim to leave Egypt.

Various references to the Amalekites using magic in their attack.

Extrapolations: Agag is name for Amalekite king, similar to Pharaoh, Avimelech and many others from that era.


	18. Chapter 18: Yitro - Jethro's Deception

Chapter 18: Yitro - Jethro's Deception

"That is almost 80,000 judges!" Moses stood up from his chair in his tent. "I think it would be preferable to continue to judge Israel myself than to start selecting so many judges."

"Moses, my son," Jethro put his hand on Moses' shoulder and gently pushed him back down on his seat. "You must desist from thinking in a linear fashion. You must learn to delegate. You only need to identify other strong trustworthy judges and let them find the next level of judge and so on. Trust me. By such a method, you will find all your judges in just a matter of days as opposed to months or years."

"I am not sure this is the way," Moses looked at Jethro, "God has entrusted me with leadership of the children of Israel, and one thing that I know, that if I do not deal with the details myself, there is liable to be misinterpretations and confusion."

"Listen to me, Moses," Jethro pointed outside the tent. "Your people are not angels. They are human beings. They will make mistakes. I presume God allows for that."

"Yes, He does, up to a point. And not without consequences," Moses ran his hand over his long beard. "But to judge is a very serious matter. The repercussions of misjudgment can be disastrous."

"Of course it is serious," Jethro said. "That is why you need to choose people of the highest caliber possible, with the level of integrity and honesty that we discussed."

"But how can we determine if a man is corrupt or not?" Moses asked. "Most of them have been slaves their entire life. They have rarely had responsibility beyond their immediate work, or any temptation for personal gain."

"Ah," Jethro smiled. "That is where I might be of use. We shall test them."

"Test them how?"

"We shall tempt them."

"Tempt them? Tempt them with what? Will you play some deception on them? I do not know if this is appropriate."

"Why, your ancestors' history is filled with deception," Jethro responded. "Did not Jacob deceive his father for the blessings? Did not Joseph deceive his brothers in falsely incriminating Benjamin? One thing I know from those stories, is that when the need is pressing, they allowed themselves to deceive others for what they felt was a greater good. Do not fear, Moses. I shall try out the process for you and we shall see how it proceeds."

"Next!" Jethro called out from within his tent. His assistant opened the tent flap and directed the next person in line to enter.

A short gray-haired man was ushered into the tent by the assistant to a seat in front of Jethro. A table stood between them. The man sat on the proffered chair keeping his back straight.

"Name?" Jethro asked without looking up from the papyrus on the table.

"Nethaniel son of Tzuar," the gray-haired man responded.

"Tribe?" Jethro continued to ask, as he made notes on the papyrus with his quill.

"Yissachar."

"Age?"

"Seventy-three," he said with a slight grin, showing strong white teeth.

Jethro's right eyebrow shot up. "Are you certain, sir? You do not look older than fifty?"

"I am certain. My family has kept exact records."

"And what was your occupation in Egypt?"

"I was chief assistant to Pharaoh's architect in the Pitom project."

"I see. And what were your duties?"

"I was responsible for calculation of all the pyramid measurements, as well as consignment of all materials, stone, mortar, tools and manpower. I was also ultimately responsible for all the Hebrew slaves on the project."

"That is a big responsibility, Nethaniel," Jethro approved.

"Do you know why you have been summoned here?" Jethro asked.

"Yes. You are seeking people interested and willing to be judges of Israel."

"Correct. And do you know who I am?"

"You are Jethro, father-in-law of our teacher Moses, and High Priest of Midyan."

"I am much more than that," Jethro tugged on his garment lapels and raised his head higher. "I have been advisor to Pharaohs; I have been a kingmaker and have enabled noblemen to gain great wealth and power. Are you interested in wealth and power, Nethaniel?"

"No, my lord," Nethaniel looked down with some embarrassment. "I was blessed with great wealth that was bestowed upon me by my former masters and I do not seek power over my brothers. I have had enough of that."

"Yet you seek to judge them?" Jethro responded sharply. "You seek to be the sole determinant of who is wrong and who is right? You too will have the power to raise the rich and lower the poor. Or to reward a friend and punish an enemy."

"That is not my intention," Nethaniel replied, unruffled. "I sense the need and I believe I have the experience and skills to assist in this matter. I do not seek riches or glory."

Jethro nodded imperceptibly in approval.

"Good. Now we want to test your judicial instincts. We have prepared a trial for you to judge. Call in the plaintiffs!" Jethro instructed his assistant.

Two younger men entered, looking tired and agitated.

"Gentlemen," Jethro addressed them. "This is Nethaniel son of Tzuar. He shall judge your case. Please address your complaints to him. I am merely an observer."

The taller man, a scraggly looking sunburned man addressed Nethaniel: "Your honor, my name is Perael son of Chamri from the tribe of Simeon. I was tending my small flock of eight sheep," he explained looking at his dirt encrusted fingernails. "Then I noticed this ruffian approaching me with his larger flock. I warned him to keep his distance. But he approached. As he passed he made sure to take two of my precious sheep with him."

"I protest!" the second short plump balding man declared. "I, your honor, am Teleus son of Nardi, of the tribe of Reuven. I am but a simple merchant and do not know what this poor shepherd is referring to."

"All I know is," Perael started yelling, "is that I used to have eight sheep and after you passed by my flock I was left with six."

"Perhaps you need to work on your shepherding skills," Teleus responded. "Your honor, may I speak with you privately for a moment," Teleus approached the seated Nethaniel.

"This seems highly irregular, but if you must," Nethaniel responded, looking at both plaintiffs through narrowed eyes.

"Your honor," Teleus whispered, "the young man's brain is obviously addled from the sun. I am a busy merchant and do not have the time and cannot afford the expense of such complications. I will gladly donate to you the value of half a sheep if you will kindly and quickly rule in my favor."

"What?" Nethaniel stood up suddenly, knocking his chair backwards. "How dare you even suggest such a notion," he looked at Teleus in disgust. "I cannot believe that you would so openly and brazenly attempt to bribe a judge? How dare you?"

Teleus took a step back trying to hide a smile.

"But wait, there is more to this than meets the eye," Nethaniel accused Teleus. He then turned towards Perael. "You, Perael. You have never tended sheep in your life. Your mud-caked fingers do not have a thread of wool on them. This is all a ruse! You are nothing but actors!" He finally turned to face Jethro.

"Calm yourself, Nethaniel," Jethro urged with a smile, putting his arm out. "Sit down and I will explain everything."

Nethaniel did not move.

"Please sit down, Nethaniel," Jethro repeated. "This was a necessary deception, which I will now explain."

Nethaniel righted the chair and sat down, facing Jethro.

"Nethaniel," Jethro started. "How does one select a judge? How does one test for corruption?"

Nethaniel features started to soften.

"You tempt them," Nethaniel answered, nodding in comprehension.

"Exactly," Jethro replied. "Our judges must not be easily corrupted. The temptations that come with the power will be strong. We need men that can resist the temptations, as you just have. And you too must test other judges that will serve under you and report to you."

"But this is a terrible ruse," Nethaniel said looking at Teleus and Perael.

"If you can suggest a better way, we will be happy to consider it," Jethro answered. "But a reputation is not enough. The slaves of yesterday have entered the freedom of today. We have already seen how their behavior is changing. Not everyone has fully submitted themselves to the will of God and the leadership of Moses. I expect there will be many challenges and difficulties ahead for the children of Israel, and Moses will need a cadre of strong judges to help him. It is ironic that to find men of truth we must test them with a lie. Your forefather Jacob was also enmeshed in deception throughout his life, though he has ultimately come to signify God's attribute of Truth."

Nethaniel stood up, "I am sorry my lord, for my outburst."

"Do not apologize, Nethaniel," Jethro answered with a half-smile. "Your reaction was exactly correct. A true judge should be outraged by even a hint of bribery. I am more troubled by those that hesitated or even considered such a course. Though God's seal is truth, He also commands us to use intelligence in cases. Picking a judge is an extreme and sensitive decision. We must use such an approach only in the most delicate cases."

"I understand the necessity for the lie," Nethaniel said, "but I do not like it. I shall try to find some alternative way to test our judges."

"That would be a comfort for me," Jethro answered. "I too question whether it is worth the price, but God has not revealed another way. I have come as a mortal guide and advisor, and so far I believe I have been correct. In the meantime, Nethaniel," Jethro stood up and placed both hands on each of Nethaniel's shoulders. "I hereby name thee, Nethaniel son of Tzuar, from the tribe of Yissachar, as a judge in Israel. Go to the tent of Moses and he shall confirm this nomination. You shall be a judge of a thousand. It is now your responsibility to appoint ten judges of one hundred each. They in turn will appoint judges of fifty, and they judges of ten. Any case that is too difficult shall be brought to the next highest judge. The most difficult cases shall be brought to Moses. Now go in peace, be successful and judge with justice."

"Yes, Jethro," Nethaniel bowed and stepped out of the tent.

Jethro sat back down. Perael and Teleus approached him.

"This is a painful process," Teleus commented.

"Yes, but necessary," Jethro responded. "This is not the first time Israel or its God have used deception with others. The whole claim to Pharaoh to worship in the desert was merely a pretense for your escape. And your borrowing the gold and silver from the Egyptians was not with any intention to return it."

"True," Teleus replied, "but those deceptions were performed with the direct command of God. Now I am less certain."

"He is also letting you spread your wings some more and show more self-determination," Jethro continued. "I do not believe his plan is to minutely manage Israel's people or existence. Is that not why you have free will?"

"Perhaps," Teleus answered pensively. "Perhaps."

"Well, we do not have all day to philosophize," Jethro concluded, "there is work to be done. Go wait outside the other door while I invite in the next candidate." Teleus and Perael quietly stepped out the other side of the tent.

"Next!" Jethro called out.

Biblical Sources:

Exodus Chapter 18:

 **1** Now Jethro, the priest of Midian, Moses' father-in-law, heard of all that God had done for Moses, and for Israel His people, how that the Lord had brought Israel out of Egypt. **2** And Jethro, Moses' father-in-law, took Zipporah, Moses' wife, after he had sent her away, **3** and her two sons;

 **13** And it came to pass on the morrow, that Moses sat to judge the people; and the people stood about Moses from the morning unto the evening. **14** And when Moses' father-in-law saw all that he did to the people, he said: 'What is this thing that thou doest to the people? why sittest thou thyself alone, and all the people stand about thee from morning unto even?' **15** And Moses said unto his father-in-law: 'Because the people come unto me to inquire of God; **16** when they have a matter, it cometh unto me; and I judge between a man and his neighbour, and I make them know the statutes of God, and His laws.' **17** And Moses' father-in-law said unto him: 'The thing that thou doest is not good. **18** Thou wilt surely wear away, both thou, and this people that is with thee; for the thing is too heavy for thee; thou art not able to perform it thyself alone. **19** Hearken now unto my voice, I will give thee counsel, and God be with thee: be thou for the people before God, and bring thou the causes unto God. **20** And thou shalt teach them the statutes and the laws, and shalt show them the way wherein they must walk, and the work that they must do. **21** Moreover thou shalt provide out of all the people able men, such as fear God, men of truth, hating unjust gain; and place such over them, to be rulers of thousands, rulers of hundreds, rulers of fifties, and rulers of tens. **22** And let them judge the people at all seasons; and it shall be, that every great matter they shall bring unto thee, but every small matter they shall judge themselves; so shall they make it easier for thee and bear the burden with thee. **23** If thou shalt do this thing, and God command thee so, then thou shalt be able to endure, and all this people also shall go to their place in peace.' **24** So Moses hearkened to the voice of his father-in-law, and did all that he had said. **25** And Moses chose able men out of all Israel, and made them heads over the people, rulers of thousands, rulers of hundreds, rulers of fifties, and rulers of tens. **26** And they judged the people at all seasons: the hard causes they brought unto Moses, but every small matter they judged themselves. **27** And Moses let his father-in-law depart; and he went his way into his own land.

Deuteronomy Chapter 1

 **9** And I spoke unto you at that time, saying: 'I am not able to bear you myself alone; **10** the Lord your God hath multiplied you, and, behold, ye are this day as the stars of heaven for multitude.– **11** The Lord, the God of your fathers, make you a thousand times so many more as ye are, and bless you, as He hath promised you!– **12** How can I myself alone bear your cumbrance, and your burden, and your strife? **13** Get you, from each one of your tribes, wise men, and understanding, and full of knowledge, and I will make them heads over you.' **14** And ye answered me, and said: 'The thing which thou hast spoken is good for us to do.' **15** So I took the heads of your tribes, wise men, and full of knowledge, and made them heads over you, captains of thousands, and captains of hundreds, and captains of fifties, and captains of tens, and officers, tribe by tribe. **16** And I charged your judges at that time, saying: 'Hear the causes between your brethren, and judge righteously between a man and his brother, and the stranger that is with him. **17** Ye shall not respect persons in judgment; ye shall hear the small and the great alike; ye shall not be afraid of the face of any man; for the judgment is God's; and the cause that is too hard for you ye shall bring unto me, and I will hear it.'

Notes:

My friend and noted bible scholar, Rabbi Gad Dishi, often reviews my work and tries to keep me close to the straight biblical text. He points out that there is no textual or midrashic basis for Jethro, or anyone else for that matter, having used any ruse or deception to screen judges.

This is entirely from my imagination, though based on real-life experience. I had an employer that would test employees for honesty by placing money where they would find it and then waiting to see how they react. The thorny predicament of deception also allowed me to explore a few theological issues and questions.

Rabbi Dishi did point out however that by having Jethro more involved in the process, it solves an issue of a 'dangling' verse of why Moses had to 'let' Jethro depart. It implies that Jethro wanted to leave earlier, but Moses didn't allow him – perhaps only after the judge selection process was successfully implemented.


End file.
